


Бесславная борьба с лисами

by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig



Series: Ракимос — Иван и Серхио, не только секс [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, выдуманный пейринг, иногда драма, иногда юмор, секс без обязательств
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Иван и Серхио иногда встречаются в секретной квартире Серхио. Конечно же, чтобы заняться сексом. Почему же ещё?
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Sergio Ramos
Series: Ракимос — Иван и Серхио, не только секс [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937167
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. О расстроенных людях

Заперев дверь, Серхио падает на диван и тут же с проклятием тянется за вибрирующим в заднем кармане телефоном.

«Обязательно было дверью так хлопать, чтобы мне по носу попало?»

— Обязательно надо было забить, ты, придурок? — бормочет Серхио, удаляя смс. 

Он не успевает убрать палец с экрана, как следом прилетают ещё сообщения.

«Радость моя, что скажут соседи?»

«Я разбил лагерь на коврике под дверью».

— Зачем я вообще сюда приехал? — Это риторический вопрос, адресованный большей частью потолку, хотя Серхио очень хотел бы знать ответ. 

Действительно, что он тут делает? Получает и удаляет смски с никак не обозначенного номера. Объяснение не хуже других.

«Женщина с твоей площадки насыпала мне немного кошачьего корма».

— Несчастная... Не знает, что, раз привадив, потом не отвяжется.

«Нарисовал на твоей двери хуй».

— Убью курву...

«Твой».

— Зашибись. Теперь все будут знать, что в этой квартире живёт какой-то хуй. Вот спасибо.

«Похоже получилось».

— Так и вижу... — Серхио ловит себя на том, что начинает улыбаться.

«Женщина с твоей площадки вернулась с пледом и кофе».

— Конечно, женщины любят потерпевших, убогих и слабоумных.

«Смотрит на рисунок».

— Придется опять менять квартиру. — Серхио вовсе не кажется странным, что он ведёт диалог с смсками. Или кажется?

«По-моему, она его узнала».

— Ну конечно. Знаменитый хуй Серхио Рамоса. Говорят, его скоро пригласят на ток-шоу. Может быть вместе с хозяином.

«Что у тебя с ней было, амор, я ревную».

— Ревнует он. На коврике у двери над миской с кошачьим кормом.

«Скучно».

— Да ладно. 

Некоторое время телефон молчит, но Серхио все равно смотрит на чёрный экран. Ушёл? Улыбка гаснет, пальцы беспокойно постукивают по подлокотнику. Ну, собственно, он этого и добивался. Серхио бредёт в ванную, не забыв прихватить телефон. Конечно же, жужжание раздается, когда он намыливает руки. Вытираясь в спешке, Серхио чуть не роняет дорогущий гаджет на пол.

«Кофе кончился».

— Нечего хлебать его как не в себя.

«Женщина ушла, приглашала зайти».

— Ну так чего ждёшь, беги к ней. Может, она тебя на органы продаст. Наличие мозга в этом деле — не главное условие.

«Если что, ищи меня в соседней квартире».

— Их тут несколько, идиот. Больно нужно тебя искать. Ещё найду на свою голову.

«На всякий случай нарисую ещё хуй».

— Да, пещерные люди тоже этим развлекались.

«Свой».

— Хорошо, что это будет маленький рисунок, — дверь не слишком пострадает.

«Чтобы ты не забывал, как он выглядит».

— Забудешь такое, как же.

«Прощай, любовь моя, от этой женщины явно никто ещё не уходил».

— Королева драмы из тебя так себе... — Серхио уже на полпути к двери.

«Живым».

— Блядь, заходи уже, устроил балаган.

Иван, прислонившийся спиной к двери, падает на пол прихожей, роняя картонный стаканчик и чудом удерживая телефон. Смотрит снизу, облизываясь:

— Привет?

— Что ты там жрёшь?

— Кошачий корм. Там, на коврике, ещё немного осталось. Хочешь?

— Поднимайся и отдай плед той несчастной женщине, жертве твоего беспризорного обаяния. И молись. Если про рисунки ты тоже не наврал, я тебя просто придушу.

— Ага, придуши. А плед я утром отдам.

— Кто тебе сказал, что ты останешься тут на ночь?

— Ты расстроен, — кивает лёжа на полу Иван. — Тебе нужен утешительный секс. Руку не подашь?

— Очень благородно с твоей стороны: ебать расстроенного человека, — отвечает, не пошевельнувшись, Серхио. — Целительный хуй — лучший антидепрессант. Поэтому ты его на всех дверях в моей округе рисуешь.

— Ну... — Иван встаёт, отряхивается. — Можешь ты меня выебать — не вопрос.

Он захлопывает дверь, прислоняется к стене и дёргает к себе Серхио за ворот.

— Моя любимая рубашка... чёрная... — Он скользит руками по шёлку вниз, обхватывает запястья, заводит себе за спину и прижимает ладони Серхио к своей заднице. — В какой позе ты предпочитаешь сегодня? — Иван тянется к лицу Серхио и останавливается в миллиметре от него. — В миссионерской? Коленно-локтевой? Сбоку? Минет? Обычный? С заглотом?

— Начинается... — бормочет Серхио, не убирая ладоней. — Словно шлюху снимаю...

— Под душем? На постели? На столе? На полу? У стены? — продолжает Иван. — Можешь здесь, прямо в прихожей, меня разложить... На балконе можно... Погода отличная, свежий воздух, птички поют...

— Ты своими стонами всех птичек распугаешь... — ворчит Серхио, сжимая пальцами его ягодицы. — Ещё и полиция приедет...

— Кляп? — шепчет ему на ухо Иван, обхватывая ладонями затылок и проводя большим пальцем по коже за ухом Серхио вверх-вниз.

— О... — откидывает голову Серхио. — Отличная идея! Сразу возбуждает...

— Я чувствую... — Иван прижимается к его бёдрам. — Можешь ещё отшлёпать меня за этот гол... папочка... Когда я увидел, как ты это с Лукасом на тренировке делаешь, чуть слюной не захлебнулся...

— Твою мать... — выдыхает Серхио, втискивая его в стену. — Извращенец хренов...

— Значит, предпочитаешь прямо здесь, я правильно понял?.. — ухмыляется Иван, обвивая его ногой. — Отлично! У нас и плед есть... А то до твоего балкона целую вечность добираться...

Он обхватывает ладонями лицо Серхио и присасывается к его губам в долгом глубоком поцелуе.

— Блядь... — говорит Серхио, отплёвываясь, как только Иван отрывается от него. — Что за хрень они добавляют в этот кошачий корм?


	2. Рубашка

— Где моя рубашка, ты, упырь?

— Чёрная?

— Да.

— Шёлковая?

— Да!

— Которая стоит как автомобиль среднего класса?

— Да, чёрт возьми!!!

— Понятия не имею, mi alegria. Почему ты вообще спрашиваешь об этом именно меня?

— Может быть потому, что в последний раз я её видел в твоих руках? Когда ты её запихивал в свой рюкзак?

— Гнусные инсинуации! Я надеялся, что ты не заметишь.

— Зачем она тебе? Ты же не носишь такое. Что ты с ней вообще делаешь?

— Ну, я...

— Нет! Не отвечай!

— Я всего лишь...

— Стоп!

— Просто в жизни мужчины бывают такие моменты...

— Заткнись!

— Тьфу... Руками-то зачем рот зажимать? У Пике научился? Так, постой... Ты действительно у него научился? 

— Что ты несёшь?

— И часто он тебе рот зажимал, puta? Когда вы с ним встречались? 

— Да мы не...

— Где? Зачем? Хотя об этом я и так догадываюсь... Сколько раз? В каких позах? Смотри мне в глаза!

— Смотрю...

— Чёрт... Глаза у тебя охренительные... А губы...

— Ты там что- то говорил про рубашку...

— Какую рубашку?

— Ту самую рубашку. Которую, видимо, уже не отстирать. Скажи хоть, что в ней такого!

— Ну.. она чёрная, она шёлковая... И она на тебе.

— На мне другая чёрная.

— Да знаю я, просто отвлекающий манёвр. Я эту рубашку с закрытыми глазами узнаю.

— Врёшь.

— Хочешь, докажу?

— Ещё скажи, что она у тебя с собой.

— Угу, хотел вернуть.

— Надеюсь, ты её постирал.

— Ннну, дааа.

— Ладно, давай. Я повешу ее в этот шкаф к другим рубашкам, а ты с закрытыми глазами выберешь. Нет, дай я тебе завяжу глаза, знаю я тебя.

— Галстуком? Моим? Откуда у тебя вообще мой галстук?

— Я тебе потом расскажу. О, давай теперь.

— Перестань меня лапать, я отвлекаюсь.

— Я не лапаю, просто поворачиваю к шкафу.

— Допустим. Так...

— Эй, руками нечестно! На ощупь любой дурак найдет шёлковую рубашку.

— Что ты де... Прекра... Перестань! Как я буду со связанными руками выбирать? Носом показывать?

— Ну, зубами ты молнию на джинсах расстёгиваешь легко, а уж рубашку носом показать — плёвое дело. Верю в тебя.

— Ну, хорошо. Дай подумать. И руки убери.

— Я просто придерживаю: ты так наклоняешься, упадешь ещё...

— Ни хрена не помогаешь. О, вот эта!

— Угу...

— Ты даже не посмотрел!

— Откуда ты знаешь, ты ж не видишь...

— Нельзя одновременно целовать человека в живот и смотреть в шкаф!

— Прости. Невозможно удержаться было... Ты такой... С завязанными глазами и руками...

— Ты что, раздеваешься? Эй! Развяжи меня!

— Обязательно. Но чуть позже. Пусть тебя утешает тот факт, что рубашку ты действительно выбрал правильно.

— А ты сомневался что ли в моих способностях? Уже можно меня развязать? Ну вот, другое дело, — с облегчением говорит Иван, когда чувствует, что его запястья становятся свободны.

Он тянется к повязке на глазах и тут же получает ощутимый шлепок по тыльной стороне ладони.

— Ай... — шипит он, отдёргивая руку. — Ты что, ебанулся совсем? Больно же...

Он снова порывается дотянуться до глаз, но чувствует, как его руку перехватывают у локтя и заламывают за спину. Серхио прижимается к нему сзади, удерживая за запястье, и Иван чувствует, как его губы касаются уха.

— Я тебе не разрешал... — шепчет Серхио, обдавая кожу горячим дыханием и заставляя ёжиться от волны мурашек, пробегающей по затылку.

Иван раскрывает было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но чувствует на своих губах палец.

— Только попробуй вякнуть что-нибудь, mi amor, — я сразу найду твоему рту достойное применение... — Иван даже с закрытыми глазами видит его ухмылку.

Он улыбается и молча обхватывает губами палец. 

— Хороший мальчик... — удовлетворенно говорит Серхио. — Меня возбуждает, когда ты молчишь. Интересно, на сколько тебя хватит?..

Серхио, всё ещё удерживая его за запястье, проводит пальцами по губам Ивана, скользит по шее ниже, проводит по ключицам, задерживаясь на впадинке между ними, и, продвигаясь ещё ниже, касается первой пуговицы.

— Любишь шёлковые дорогие рубашки, mi felicidad? — Иван ощущает дыхание на своей шее и чувствует, как пальцы начинают расстёгивать пуговицы у него на груди — медленно, одну за другой. — Так любишь... — Ещё одна пуговица расстёгнута. — ... что готов воровать их у меня? — Пальцы справляются ещё с одной, забираются под ткань, описывая восьмёрки вокруг соска, то едва касаясь его, то отрываясь настолько, чтобы Иван ощущал тепло горячей ладони.

Иван, выдыхая, выгибается, подаваясь навстречу прикосновениям, откидывая голову на плечо Серхио и заводя свободную руку назад, ерошит его волосы на затылке, касается губами шеи, проводит по ней кончиком языка, наслаждаясь сбившимся дыханием. Серхио резко сжимает его сосок, выкручивая, и Иван, словно в отместку прикусывает кожу у основания шеи, пытаясь заглушить вырвавшееся у него «О, боже...»

Серхио проводит ладонью ниже, спускаясь к животу, забирается под пояс джинсов, игнорируя стояк, который не скрыть, заставляя Ивана вскинуться и снова подавить стоном невнятное бормотание. Он выдёргивает из них уже полностью расстёгнутую рубашку и резко отпускает Ивана, который, пошатнувшись, чуть не теряет равновесие, взмахнув руками и откинувшись спиной на грудь Серхио.

Иван чувствует, как Серхио стягивает с него ткань обходит вокруг, придерживая за локоть, и становится перед ним так близко, что ощущается его дыхание на губах. Иван невольно приоткрывает рот: он так хочет ощутить, как язык Серхио вторгается в него, и настолько возбуждён, что тесные джинсы причиняют боль. И в этот момент Серхио, словно прочитав его мысли, прижимается к его губам и, обхватив одной ладонью его шею, другую кладёт на промежность. Иван сжимает в ладонях его лицо, проводя пальцами по мягкой бороде, углубляя поцелуй, постанывая в рот и подаваясь бёдрами навстречу поглаживающей его ладони.

Движения Серхио становятся все резче, он ускоряет темп, и Иван, оторвавшись от его губ, умоляюще шепчет:

— Серхио.. Ох, боже мой... Серх... Серхио... Я так долго... не... продержусь...

— Ты молчал целых восемь минут, — смеётся Серхио. — Рекорд для тебя... Если не учитывать тот случай, когда ты отсасывал мне первый раз, желая произвести впечатление...

— Произвёл? — Иван облизывает губы, словно снова почувствовав на них вкус Серхио.

— А ты как думаешь? — Серхио расстёгивает пуговицу на джинсах Ивана и медленно тянет за язычок молнии, освобождая твёрдый член.

— Судя по твоим вопля... — Иван вбирает носом воздух и захлёбывается словами, когда губы Серхио обхватывают головку через бельё. — Господи... — выдыхает он, опуская руку, на ощупь нашаривая волосы, покрытые гелем, и зарывается в них, сжимая в пальцах пряди и разрушая причёску, когда даже через ткань чувствует влажный рот и горячее дыхание.

Серхио стягивает с него джинсы вместе с трусами, отбрасывает их в сторону, почти невесомо прижимается губами к тонкой коже возле складки головки и отстраняется.

— Издеваешься... — утвердительно произносит Иван, снова тянется к повязке на глазах и снова получает по руке.

— Я бы мог снова приказать тебе заткнуться, — слышит он и чувствует, как волоски у него на загривке поднимаются дыбом от того, как Серхио произносит это «приказать». — Но одного раза с тебя достаточно... А то, когда ты долго молчишь, скучно становится...

Удивительно, но Иван умолкает сам, не зная, что сказать, потому что в голове у него, словно на повторе, крутится мысль о том, что, если бы Серхио сейчас приказал ему таким тоном лечь на пол и раздвинуть ноги, он сделал бы это, ни на секунду не задумываясь. Он протягивает руку и чувствует под пальцами обнажённую кожу на груди Серхио — значит, он действительно раздевался, ему не послышалось. Иван проводит по торсу ниже и натыкается на ткань брюк: Серхио не разделся полностью. Тот хмыкает, и Иван чувствует, как его щиколотку щекочут пальцы ног — босых. От осознания такой полунаготы и картинки торса, покрытого татуировками, словно тканью рубашки с вычурными узорами, Ивана накрывает такой волной возбуждения, что он хватает Серхио за плечи и притягивает к себе, чувствуя, как его член утыкается в шершавую ткань брюк.

— Серхио... — стонет Иван, прижимая его к себе. — Серхио...

— Сейчас, mi alegría... — Иван чувствует, что Серхио возбуждён не меньше, но он ускользает из его рук, и Иван в отчаянии закусывает губу, обхватывая руками свои плечи, чтобы не потеряться в темноте.

Через мгновение он чувствует, как Серхио разжимает его пальцы и кожи касается прохлада шёлка.

— Чёрт... — выдыхает Иван, когда его руки просовывают в рукава и на своей шее он чувствует ворот.

Горло сжимается, он больше не может проронить ни слова — только гладит шелковистую ткань, склонив голову, вдыхает запах знакомого парфюма, от которого у него обычно встаёт только от одного воспоминания, сейчас ему даже кажется, что шёлковая рубашка, которую Серхио сбросил с себя, когда только завязал ему глаза, ещё сохранила тепло его тела, и на Ивана накатывает ещё одна волна сладострастия такой силы, что он, часто дыша, опускается на пол, широко разводит ноги и, перебирая одной рукой складки шёлка, проводя полами рубашки по губам, другой начинает ласкать себя, не сдерживая стонов.

— О... — едва слышит он сквозь нарастающий шум в ушах. — Оказывается, наш хорватский мальчик — фетишист... 

Влажные от смазки прохладные пальцы вторгаются в него, растягивая, и Иван, надрачивая себе, стонет в голос, сжимая в кулаке ткань. Он чувствует, как другая рука Серхио гладит его по животу, груди, задевает соски, которые сейчас так напряжены и чувствительны, что Ивана каждый раз словно током пронизывает. Когда он даже умолять не в силах, а только всхлипывает, насаживаясь на пальцы и проводя ладонью по члену, Серхио убирает руку и входит в него, сразу начиная вбиваться с такой силой, что Иван не может удержаться на одном месте, скользя на шёлке. Он чувствует, как пальцы впиваются в его бёдра, Серхио притягивает его к себе, не останавливаясь. Иван слышит его короткие стоны на выдохе, протягивает руку, гладит и, чувствуя под ладонью ткань спущенных брюк, выгибается в оргазме, обхватывая Серхио ногами, подмахивая, чтобы впустить его в себя ещё глубже.

— Дьявол... — рычит сквозь зубы Серхио, утыкаясь ему в шею, и Иван ощущает его пульсирующий член внутри, отдаваясь ощущению такой лёгкости и счастья, что хочется хохотать — просто так.

Он откидывает голову и начинает смеяться: сначала, закусив губу, неслышно сотрясаясь под Серхио, а после всё громче и громче.

— У тебя что, крыша поехала? — спрашивает Серхио и стягивает галстук с его глаз. 

Иван щурится от света и, продолжая смеяться, ерошит всклокоченные волосы Серхио, торчащие в разные стороны от количества вылитого на них геля.

— Почему ржёшь-то? — начинает улыбаться Серхио, гладя его по открытой шее и плечам в чёрном шёлке.

— Почему-почему... — еле выговаривает Иван. — Потому...

— Очень содержательный ответ... — хмыкает Серхио. — Но, по крайней мере... — Он осторожно вытаскивает чёрную ткань из всё ещё сжатого кулака. — Я теперь знаю, как заставить тебя заткнуться.


	3. Прорезыватель

Ракитич как кот. Приходит когда вздумается и уходит сам по себе. Впрочем, в отличие от кота у него есть телефон и нет лапок, так что Серхио получает обязательные смски: «Планирую завтра скулить под твоей дверью, mi amor», «Запасся кошачьим кормом, в понедельник буду в Мадриде», «Не повеситься ли на чулках у твоего дома? Они со мной, а ты нет, тоскую».

Серхио приезжает в указанное в сообщении время или чуть раньше. Или не приезжает, если не удаётся придумать правдоподобную отмазку. Серхио любит определенность и не любит представлять, как Иван ждёт его на лавочке, а потом уходит. Ещё больше он не любит надписи и рисунки, появляющиеся в такие дни у его двери. «Visca El Barca!» — пока худший вариант, с запасом оставляющий позади безобидное «Capitana puta» и совсем уж невинное пронзенное стрелой сердечко, нарисованное перевёрнутым и потому напоминающее задницу. 

Серхио видит только одно решение проблемы.

В их следующую встречу накануне международного перерыва Серхио надевает чёрную шёлковую рубашку, пиджак, тщательно завязывает галстук и, впустив Ивана, опускается перед ним на одно колено:

— Иван Ракитич, окажешь ли ты мне честь?

— Что? 

Затевать всё это стоило хотя бы ради выражения чистого изумления на лице Ивана. Глаза распахнуты, губы складываются в такое идеальное «О», что у Серхио немедленно возникают неприличные мысли и планы на этот рот. Он невозмутимо продолжает:

— Примешь ли ты ключи от этой скромной обители? И обещаешь ли хранить их и в горе, и в радости, не забывая о том, что я тебе нос сломаю, если ты здесь напакостишь?

Иван отмирает, кивает торжественно, выхватывает ключи из руки Серхио, надевает металлическое колечко на палец:

— Так и быть. Я согласен. Только скажи, сколько нас таких, с ключами, чтобы не было сюрпризов.

— В случае сюрприза вы вполне сможете организовать римскую оргию или матч по пляжному футболу. Да ладно, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я только тебя сюда пускаю.

Иван смотрит недоверчиво, и Серхио поднимается с колен, берет из его рук ключи и сует ему в карман джинсов, а потом кладёт руки на плечи. Его объятия вкрадчивы и нежны, они обволакивают теплом, его поцелуи словно мёд, и Иван, оторвавшись от его губ, настороженно спрашивает:

— С тобой сегодня всё в порядке?

— Нет, — отвечает Серхио, ероша его стриженые волосы, скользя ладонью по затылку, спускаясь ниже к шее, обводя пальцами позвонки, добираясь до поясницы. — Когда ты рядом, я не в порядке...

— Странно... — бормочет Иван, но Серхио кладёт ладони на его ягодицы и прижимает к себе, и Иван, чувствуя его возбуждение, сдаётся.

Он сжимает плечи Серхио, забирается под пиджак, проводит ладонями, наслаждаясь рельефом мышц, и, обхватив его лицо, едва касается кончиком языка приоткрытых губ, очерчивая их контур.

Серхио, убирает руки с его задницы лишь на мгновение, чтобы сбросить пиджак на пол, и прижимает Ивана к себе ещё сильнее — так, что тот чувствует биение его сердца, как своего, тянется за поцелуем, но Иван отклоняется:

— Объяснишь, что всё это значит? — спрашивает он, хмуря лоб. — Или я сам должен догадаться?

— Я что... — Серхио забирается ему под футболку, незаметно подталкивая Ивана к кровати. — Просто не могу... — Он гладит спину вдоль позвоночника, прижимается губами к шее Ивана, и тот, цепляясь за него, плывёт, прикрывая глаза с едва слышным стоном и не замечая как расстояние между ним и кроватью сокращается. — Поэкспериментировать... — Серхио продолжает, скользнув пальцами за пояс джинсов Ивана и подцепив резинку трусов. — Со своим любовником?

— Как ты меня назвал? — испуганно спрашивает Иван, рывком отстраняясь от Серхио и, охнув, в одно мгновение оказывается на постели, не удержавшись на ногах из-за сильного толчка в грудь.

— А что такое? — интересуется Серхио, взбираясь на кровать и, подхватив под мышки Ивана, подтягивает его к изголовью. — У тебя есть другое название для людей, которые периодически встречаются только для того, чтобы потрахаться?

— Нну... — задумывается Иван, проводя в воздухе рукой.

Серхио перехватывает его за запястье, извлекает из-под подушки наручники и, оседлав Ивана, после недолгой борьбы защёлкивает их на его руках, пристегнув к изголовью.

— Ну, слава богу... — с облегчением вздыхает Иван. — Ты по-прежнему такая же скотина. А то я уж стал бояться, что тебя подменили.

Серхио, ухмыляясь, переплетает их пальцы, склоняется к лицу Ивана, нависая, и дарит ему лёгкий поцелуй.

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает он, когда Иван рассеянно чмокает его в ответ.

— Я забыл стоп-слово... — говорит Иван, и Серхио чувствует, как под его пальцами холодеет кожа.

— У нас его и не было, детка. — Серхио проводит по заведённым назад скованным рукам и останавливается, положив ладони Ивану на грудь, щекоча сквозь футболку соски большими пальцами. — Ты же сказал когда-то, что доверяешь мне...

— Чё... чёрт... — выдыхает Иван, подаваясь навстречу его рукам, выгибаясь. — Ма... мало ли я... херни несу...уу... ублюдок, хватит! Прекрати! — умоляюще просит он срывающимся голосом.

— Да я только начал... — ухмыляется Серхио, задирая ему футболку до подмышек. — А насчёт херни, это ты верно заметил...

Он выпрямляется, медленно стягивает с себя галстук и, несильно хлестнув им Ивана по груди и услышав возмущённое «Эй!», отбрасывает его, улыбаясь. Затем он, устроившись рядом, едва касаясь, проводит пальцами от впадинки между ключицами по груди к пупку, обводит его и, двинувшись дальше, останавливается у пояса джинсов с низкой посадкой, которые во время этой возни сползли ещё ниже, показывая полоску белья. Серхио кладёт на неё ладонь, ниже вздымающегося напряжённого живота, забирается под резинку трусов на фалангу пальцев и, уткнувшись в ухо Ивану, шепчет:

— На самом деле хочешь, чтобы я прекратил, любовь моя? — и продвигается ещё на сантиметр ниже.

Иван поворачивается к нему, смотрит затуманенным взглядом и отвечает так тихо, что Серхио не столько слышит, сколько ощущает на своих губах в его дыхании:

— Нет... 

— Ну вот и славно... — говорит Серхио и прижимается к его губам.

Его ладонь пробирается ещё ниже, пальцы касаются влажной головки, и Иван дёргается, стонет, не отрываясь от его губ, выгибаясь и гремя наручниками. Серхио целует его глубоко, то нагло вторгаясь языком, то нежно проводя его кончиком по зубам, одной рукой обхватив снизу Ивана за плечи и прижимая к себе, другой — размазывая смазку по его головке. Иван стонет ему в рот всё громче, извиваясь и вскидываясь, когда его обнажённая кожа соприкасается с чёрным шёлком рубашки, но Серхио крепко держит его в руках, не давая отстраниться.

Когда он наконец отрывается от Ивана, тот делает глубокий шумный вдох и выдыхает:

— Какая же ты скотина... со своим БДСМ...

— Будешь много трепаться... — Серхио начинает ритмично двигать рукой по члену Ивана, и тот снова выгибается, прикрывая глаза, закусывая губу и сжимая кулаки, звякнув наручниками. — Кляп из тумбочки достану... Купил недавно...

— Врё... шь... — стонет Иван, вскидывая бёдра навстречу его ладони. — Нет у тебя... о, боже... никакого... кляпа... о, бо... о, госпо... бо... же...

— Вру... — кивает Серхио и прикусывает его мочку, наслаждаясь стонами под аккомпанемент металлического лязга. — Но... это дело времени... куплю... А сейчас... пока твой рот свободен...

Он выдёргивает руку из штанов под протестующий возглас и, став на постели на колени, расстёгивает собственные брюки.

— Сделаешь мне приятное, блондинка?

Иван, сглотнув, мгновение смотрит на упругий член, после поднимает взгляд и, глядя на Серхио, улыбается, медленно облизывая губы.

— Вот же курва... — шепчет Серхио, хватаясь рукой за изголовье и делая глубокий вдох, чтобы преодолеть головокружение и шум в ушах.

Он, придвинувшись, проводит головкой по губам, оставляя их блестящими от смазки, которую Иван тут же слизывает, задевая кончиком языка член. Серхио, тяжело дыша, погружается в жаркий рот, несколько секунд любуется тем, как Иван крепко обхватывает его губами, и, запрокинув голову, начинает двигаться, прижав ладонью запястья в наручниках к изголовью. Он закрывает глаза и, ощущая под рукой холод металла, тепло цепляющихся за него пальцев и влажный язык на своём члене, слушая позвякивание наручников и вибрирующие стоны Ивана, сам не в силах сдержаться, стонет. Звуки, вначале приглушённые, сквозь зубы, рвутся из него помимо воли, он двигается всё быстрее и заставляет себя остановиться, осознавая сквозь марево в голове, что долго он так не продержится.

— Чччёрт... — Серхио отпускает Ивана, подняв руки, как в игре, отодвигается от него и открывает глаза. — Не буду покупать кляп... 

Его голос срывается, когда он видит покрасневший рот — Иван как раз открывает его, чтобы что-то сказать, но Серхио затыкает его поцелуем, посасывая припухшие губы, ощущая на них собственный вкус.

— И без него обойдёмся... — хрипло произносит Серхио, сделав над собою усилие, чтобы оторваться от этого занятия.

— Если ты, блядь, сейчас же не подрочишь мне, сука... — доверительно шепчет ему в губы Иван. — Я тебе, на хуй, все зубы выбью... Когда ты меня отстегнёшь... А может, и раньше — у меня ноги свободны... Нечем сверкать будет, когда тебя всякие пидорасы на камеру снимают...

— Как ты красноречив, радость моя... — Серхио, ухмыляясь, кладёт ладонь Ивану на пах, слегка сжимая, и Иван дёргается, снова звякнув железом, и пробормотав проклятия на хорватском. — Так неймётся?

Он тянется к смазке и презервативам, лежащим на тумбочке, прижимаясь чёрным шёлком к груди Ивана под задранной футболкой и, удовлетворённо прислушавшись к его всхлипам, вжикнув молнией, расстёгивает джинсы, стягивает их с Ивана вместе с бельём, отбрасывает, стаскивает носки, проводит пальцем по изгибу подошвы, целует кожу на пятке, обхватив ноги за щиколотки, разводит в стороны и садится между ними.

— Ничего не хочешь сказать? — спрашивает Серхио, легко скользя ладонями по внутренней стороне бёдер и обходя его стояк, поглаживая гладкую кожу вокруг.

— Убью тебя на хер... — стонет Иван, сгибая колени и приподнимаясь навстречу его ладони. 

Руки его сжимаются в кулаки, цепочка наручников звякает, и эти звуки вкупе с картинкой извивающегося под его руками Ивана лишают Серхио разума. Он выдавливает смазку, скользит по промежности Ивана, сжимает яички, проталкивает сразу два пальца внутрь, лаская в это время другой ладонью себя.

— Да! Да! — выкрикивает Иван, насаживаясь на его пальцы, выкручивая запястья, извернувшись, утыкается себе в плечо и прикусывает кожу, чтобы заглушить бессвязные стоны, переходящие в тонкий скулёж.

Серхио растягивает его, надрачивая себе, не в силах оторвать взгляд от напряжённых пальцев прикованных к изголовью рук и капелек пота на носу с горбинкой.

— Ну же... — жалобно просит Иван. — Ну же... Давай...

— Сейчас... Сейчас... детка... — Серхио разрывает зубами упаковку, натягивает презерватив и, обильно размазав по нему смазку, резко входит в Ивана, выбив из него долгий стон.

— Дви... гайся... — шепчет Иван, вскидывая бёдра. — Иначе... я сейчас... умру...

Серхио, закинув одну его ногу на себя, начинает вбиваться в него, крепко прижимая другую к постели. Иван вскрикивает с каждым толчком, скользя кожей щиколотки по чёрному шёлку на плече, и Серхио прижимается к ней щекой, чтобы удержать, целует, крепко обхватив.

— Такой... красивый... — стонет Серхио с каждым движением. — С ума... меня... сводишь... Радость моя... Любовь моя... Детка... Детка...

— Kuja... Drolja... Kurva... — выкрикивает Иван, его пальцы скользят по изголовью, цепочке наручников, насколько он может дотянуться. — Majku... li ti jebem!.. — заходится он криком и, выгнувшись, кончает.

Серхио держится ещё полминуты, остановившись на мгновение, чтобы насладиться видом белых капель на поджаром животе и, рыча, последовать за Иваном, уткнувшись ему в шею.

— Твою ж мать... — спустя минуту сдавленно подаёт из-под него голос Иван. — Какой же ты тяжёлый боров... Тебя там на банку не собираются посадить за лишний вес, как это у вас принято?

— Заткнись... — лениво, не пошевелившись, отвечает Серхио. — А то я всё же передумаю насчёт кляпа...

— Заткнёшься тут... — ворчит Иван, гремя наручниками. — На груди восемьдесят килограммов распластались, руки затекли... Не хочешь с меня эту хрень снять?

— У меня ключа нет... — так же лениво говорит Серхио.

— Что?? — пытается спихнуть его с себя Иван.

— Да шучу я... — Серхио нехотя поднимается, шарит в тумбочке и отстёгивает наручники от изголовья.

— Бляяядь... — тянет Иван, рассматривая кровоподтёки на запястьях. — Что я теперь жене скажу?

— Извини... — Серхио берёт его руки в ладони, прикасается губами к синякам. — Придумаешь что-нибудь, ты же сообразительный... И язык у тебя как помело. 

— Твою ж мать... — шипит Иван. — Ну вот какого хрена нужно было всё это устраивать? Все эти эксперименты?

— Но тебе же понравилось! — Голос Серхио звучит самодовольно, и Иван выдёргивает из его ладоней руки. 

Взгляд его падает на выдвинутый ящик тумбочки.

— О! Прорезыватель! — восклицает он, вытаскивая из него игрушку. — Так и не попробовали из-за твоих придурков... извини, сокомандников. В следующий раз хочу видеть его на тебе!

— Размечтался... — хмыкает Серхио, приводя одежду в порядок. — Не собираюсь я это себе на член напяливать.

— А коварно приковать меня к кровати и выебать — это, значит, всегда пожалуйста? — злобно сощуривается Иван.

— Да я и без наручников бы одной левой с тобой справился... — Серхио пожимает плечами, и Иван, подхватываясь, начинает собирать одежду, разбросанную по полу, раздражённо приговаривая:

— Замечательно... Вообще отлично... Можешь теперь справляться... без меня... одной левой... 

Он идёт в душ, хлопнув за собой дверью, Серхио слышит шум льющейся воды и через пару минут видит Ивана, уже полностью одетого.

— Так! — оглядывается он и продолжает, словно и не прерывался. — Тогда я требую раздела имущества! — Он шарит в ящике: — Прорезыватель тебе без надобности. И галстук свой я заберу.

— Рубашку не забудь.

— Которую? У меня теперь две любимых чёрных. Впрочем, они обе твои, а мне от тебя ничего не нужно.

Иван уходит, а Серхио остаётся гадать, что это было. Ключи ему, однако, не возвращают.

***

В сборной привычно, душевно и некогда думать ни о чём постороннем.

Очередная тренировка и выматывает, и приносит радость от слаженной работы, напряжения, собственных выверенных движений. В перерыве Серхио проверяет сообщения и удивлённо таращится: Иван прислал ему видео. Это что ещё за новости? Не думая, он нажимает на play и почти сразу прихлопывает ладонью экран, воровато оглядываясь по сторонам. Нарушает все свои правила, набирая: «Что ж ты, скотина, делаешь?».

Ответ приходит через минуту: «Изв ни лбвь моя не е не могу сччас го ворить очнь за ння т».

Серхио представляет, как Иван, закусывая губу, пытается набрать одной рукой текст, пока другая... Стоп. Стоп. Нельзя сейчас об этом думать, иначе оставшаяся часть тренировки накроется всем известным органом. Ещё немного посидеть, выдохнуть, представить, как орёт на него Лучо — и можно выходить к людям.

Вновь он открывает видео поздно вечером в своём номере за надёжно запертой дверью.

Это красиво. Полупрозрачное кольцо обнимает основание, а вторая часть силиконовой восьмёрки подхватывает мошонку. Серхио почти чувствует, как выступы неровной поверхности неравномерно надавливают на нежную кожу. И, о господи, вся конструкция вибрирует, едва слышное жужжание постепенно заглушается негромкими стонами. Это похоже на фильмы на канале Дискавери — когда там показывают распускающиеся в ускоренном режиме съёмки цветы. Член увеличивается на глазах, стоит болезненно прямо, вены выступают и, кажется, пульсируют в такт вибрации. Видно, как напрягаются мышцы живота, как бёдра подрагивают и подаются вверх, как головка наливается темно-вишнёвым. 

— Блядь... — шепчет Серхио и запускает руку в штаны.

Кончает он под звук смски.

«Спокойной ночи, mi capitana».


	4. Стоп-слово

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, где у Ивана и Серхио проявляются непривычные наклонности, настолько, что им, похоже, нужно стоп-слово.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> осторожно, бладплей

Серхио практичен. Он сам устанавливает правила, и сам им следует. Одностороннее общение смсками его вполне устраивает. 

Устраивало.

Сообщения с никак не обозначенного номера больше не приходят, и Серхио нервничает сильнее, чем готов признаться даже себе.

Хорватия неоднозначно завершает свои игры на этом этапе, Испания предсказуемо побеждает в своих. Все разъезжаются по домам. Серхио не удаляет видео. Так опрометчиво, так глупо — и так на него непохоже, хотя узнать, кто на экране, совершенно невозможно: даже ни одна татуировка не попадает в кадр. 

Наконец он пишет на тот самый номер: «Хорошо, я был не прав».

Ответ приходит тут же: «Точно подменили. Кто ты?».

«Я согласен натягивать эту хрень на член».

«Почему складывается ощущение, что под "этой хренью" ты имеешь в виду меня?».

«Ну, это тоже».

«Шикарно».

«Слушай, я пытаюсь извиниться».

«Не особо выходит».

«Ну давай в следующий раз будет, как ты захочешь».

«В следующий раз? Не понимаю, о чем ты».

«Абонент не может принять ваше сообщение».

Поговорили. Вообще прекрасно.

Снова клубная рутина. Реал играет очередной матч, и Серхио после едет на квартиру, выпросив себе пару суток на то, чтобы погостить у друзей, а на самом деле на релаксацию и одиночество. По дороге он чуть не засыпает за рулём.

Входит, спотыкаясь о кроссовки, валяющиеся у двери, с некоторой опаской оглядывается, а потом рассматривает открывшуюся картину и пытается собрать губы в нормальное положение, но они всё равно расплываются в дурацкую улыбку: Иван спит в его постели, лёжа на животе, обняв подушку и, между прочим, пуская на неё слюни. Серхио раздевается, стараясь не шуметь, обходит кровать и ложится рядом. Иван немедленно поворачивается, прижимаясь спиной. Серхио целует его в затылок и проваливается в сон, даже не удосужившись отвоевать кусок собственного одеяла.

Просыпается Серхио от взгляда в упор. Иван, приподнявшись на локте, внимательно рассматривает его:

— Откуда ты взялся? 

— Тебе подробно? Уроки анатомии прогуливал? Но мне несложно ещё раз объяснить, откуда берутся люди...

— Начинается. Прямо с утра.

— А ты чего тут?

— Соскучился... По рубашке. У нас с ней, кажется, кризис отношений.

— Удивлён, что она не с тобой в постели. Надеюсь, ты, как джентльмен, вначале сводил её в кино и кафе.

— Ну, я уронил на неё кусок пиццы, когда мы смотрели ваш матч по телику... Шучу, не подскакивай.

— От тебя всего можно ожидать...

— Кофе будешь? — Иван поднимается, и как был в трусах, направляется на кухню.

— Здесь есть кофе? — вскидывает брови Серхио.

— Здесь теперь всё есть... — доносится голос сквозь дребезг посуды. — С тех пор, как у меня ключи появились.

— Я даже не знаю, радоваться ли этому... — бормочет Серхио, вдыхая распространяющийся по квартире горьковатый аромат.

— Завтрак готов, — появляется в дверях Иван. — Или тебе в постель подать?

— В постель, — говорит Серхио, вытягиваясь на простынях, закидывая руки за голову и игнорируя иронию в голосе Ивана.

— Лааадно... — тянет Иван, без улыбки разглядывая его. — Но кофе — кипяток, как бы тебе не ошпарить что-нибудь... Самое дорогое...

— Это самое дорогое и для тебя, любовь моя, — усмехается Серхио, закрывая глаза. — Ты только ради этого сюда приходишь, так что будь осторожен, а то тебе же хуже.

Иван подходит и садится на край постели.

— Думаешь, только ради этого? — Он кладёт ладонь на его грудь — прямо поверх татуировки с надписью «Спасибо Господу за мой непобедимый дух». 

— Ну, могу предположить, что ещё ради того, чтобы подрочить на мои рубашки, — не открывая глаз произносит Серхио. — И поэкспериментировать с секс-игрушками.

— Ну что ж. Будем считать, что ты прав. Только за этим. 

Серхио слышит, как резко выдвигается ящик тумбочки, и спустя несколько секунд распахивает глаза, ощутив прохладу кожи, стискивающую его запястья.

— Как же ты меня бесишь... — Иван затягивает на запястьях и щиколотках Серхио кожаные браслеты с металлическими колечками. 

Серхио не сопротивляется, ухмыляясь. Иван проверяет застёжки, командует:

— Снимай трусы и ложись на живот. Видеть не могу рожу твою самодовольную.

Серхио подчиняется, нарочито медленно стягивает боксеры, рассматривает браслеты и наконец падает лицом вниз под раздражённое шипение. Бормочет в матрас:

— М-м-м, детка, ты сегодня такой властный.

— Я тут на досуге смотрел порно... — Иван пристёгивает к браслетам ремешки, а их привязывает к ножкам кровати и изголовью, так что Серхио растянут на постели и напоминает сам себе морскую звезду. На пробу шевелится только, чтобы выяснить, что степеней свободы осталось всего ничего. Он чувствует, как кровать прогибается, и понимает, что Иван уселся сзади, между его раздвинутыми ногами. 

— И что там было дальше, в порно? — не выдерживает Серхио, ему неуютно под физически ощущаемым взглядом и ладонями, которые просто лежат на его пояснице.

— Ну, понятно что... — рассеянно отзывается Иван. — Это же порно.

— А стоп-слово будет?

— О. Теперь хочешь стоп-слово? Странно, недавно ты считал, что это лишнее. Хотя верно. Это же я тебе доверяю. Тогда... Скажешь «Força Barça», и я прекращу, чтобы ни делал. 

— Сука.

— Насчёт кляпа ты был прав. Явно нужен. Между прочим, там, в порно, парню в наручниках рот скотчем заклеили.

— И что тебя останавливает? — Серхио чувствует, как руки Ивана оживают, неласково сминают кожу, будто задавшись целью наставить синяков, хозяйски оглаживают напряжённые плечи...

— Бороду твою жалко. — Иван ложится на него, просовывает ладони между матрасом и грудью Серхио, выкручивает соски, елозя членом по ложбинке между ягодицами, кусает за ухо. — Хотя я подумаю об этом.

— По... подумай... — Серхио пытается сопротивляться вожделению и теплу, распространяющимся по всему телу и концентрирующимся в паху, но все же закрывает глаза, прижимаясь щекой к простыне. — Всё равно ты болтаешь за двоих.

Иван садится в прежнее положение и невесомо проводит подушечками по ягодицам:

— Знаешь, что я хочу сейчас сделать?

Серхио медлит с ответом, но все же выговаривает: 

— Отвязать меня, лечь и раздвинуть ноги?

— О, не в этот раз, но, спасибо, теперь мне будет проще... — Он без предупреждения отводит ладонь и оставляет на ягодице яркий отпечаток пятерни. Серхио вздрагивает, захлёбывается воздухом и получает удар с другой стороны. На третьем шлепке Серхио беззастенчиво стонет и трётся членом о матрас. Иван бьёт его ещё раз, наваливается сверху и шепчет в ухо:

— Так вот, что тебе нравится... детка.

— Сука.

— Хочешь, чтобы я прекратил, любовь моя?

— А ты слышал стоп-слово? — злобно шипит Серхио, голос прерывается стоном, когда Иван прихватывает его зубами за загривок.

— Не пойму, mi capitana, то ли ты это из упрямства, то ли правда мазохистские наклонности проснулись... — Иван задумчиво очерчивает пальцем контур татуировки на шее, ниже затылка, наблюдая, как Серхио ёжится. — То ли доказать что-то мне хочешь...

— Ты всегда был тугодумом... — бормочет Серхио, уткнувшись носом в постель.

— Так, — говорит Иван, освобождая ноги Серхио. — Твоей задницей я пока налюбовался... Хочу взглянуть тебе в глаза...

Он рывком переворачивает Серхио на спину, немного ослабляя ремни, но не отвязывая его рук, которые теперь заведены над головой крест-накрест, и садится на него верхом, склонившись над лицом.

— Взглянул? — насмешливо спрашивает Серхио.

— Да... — Иван, не двигаясь, смотрит на него.

— И что там? — интересуется Серхио.

— Там многое, о чём можно было бы и через рот сказать, — отвечает Иван. — Рот-то у тебя пока ничем не занят. В самом деле хочешь убедить меня, что ты мне доверяешь?

Серхио, молчит, улыбаясь, и Иван скользит ладонями по его груди, добираясь до шеи. 

— Мне ведь может и понравиться... — шепчет Иван и сжимает его горло.

Серхио дёргается, пытаясь вздохнуть, Иван несколько секунд прислушивается к пульсации под кожей ладоней и отпускает его. Серхио делает глубокий вздох, начиная на выдохе смеяться.

— Что? — растерянно спрашивает Иван.

— Ни... Ничего... — фыркает Серхио. — Делай со мной всё, что душа твоя пожелает... Там, в ящике ещё ножик для бумаги валяется... Можешь воспользоваться...

— И воспользуюсь... — зло говорит Иван. — Думаешь, не смогу?

— Уверен, что сможешь, — очень серьёзно отвечает Серхио.

Иван, не слезая с него, тянется к ящику, нащупывает там костяную ручку и смотрит на Серхио. Тот кивает, и Иван достаёт нож, лезвие которого спрятано в изящный кожаный чехол.

— Зачем тебе нож для бумаги? — Иван медленно освобождает блестящий металл. — Таким же страницы книг разрезают, да? — Серхио снова кивает. — Не знал, что ты читать умеешь... — ехидно добавляет Иван.

— Научился немного, — улыбается Серхио. — Ровно столько, чтобы смски понимать...

— Острый... — замечает Иван, рассматривая сверкающий на солнце край.

— Да, — соглашается Серхио. — Ручная рабо... 

Он не успевает договорить — остриё ножа упирается ему в ямку между ключицами, и Серхио инстинктивно подаётся назад, судорожно вдохнув воздух сквозь зубы. 

— По-прежнему доверяешь мне? — шепчет Иван, наклоняясь к его полуоткрытым губам. 

— Давай... — осторожно произносит Серхио: каждое движение связок заставляет чувствовать обжигающее холодом лезвие на коже. — Развлекайся по полной... детка... 

Иван, улыбнувшись, прижимается к его губам, Серхио чувствует сквозь поглощающий властный поцелуй, как остриё медленно движется вниз, прочерчивая дорожку ровно посередине между рёбер, — и ощущение тёплых влажных губ, жара кожи прижимающегося к нему Ивана, холода металла и собственной беспомощности начинает кружить голову, вовлекая в водоворот чувств, и Серхио, полностью отдаваясь ему, плывёт по течению. Он перекрещивает ноги, сгибая их, касаясь коленями спины Ивана, словно подталкивая его ближе к себе, и углубляя поцелуй, выворачивает опутанные запястья и резко подаётся вперёд — лезвие врезается ему в кожу, заставляя вздрогнуть и выдохнуть, сдавленно ахнув. 

— Совсем охуел что ли? — немедленно отрывается от него Иван, оттолкнув от себя и роняя нож. — Это что сейчас было, придурок? 

Голос его дрожит, распахнув глаза, он смотрит на проступающие капли крови на коже, не покрытой татуировками, и потому кажущиеся особенно яркими. 

— Не угодить тебе... — усмехается Серхио, переводя дыхание. 

— Совсем ненормальный... — шепчет Иван, не в силах оторвать взгляд от расплывающихся кровавых узоров, смешивающихся с капельками пота, выступившими на вздымающейся груди. 

Он наклоняется и осторожно слизывает их кончиком языка. Порез саднит, и Серхио, откинув голову, чуть слышно стонет, сжимая кулаки и чувствуя, как край браслетов врезается в кожу.

— Любишь боль? — слышит он вкрадчивый голос Ивана и его дыхание на своей груди. — Тогда всё для тебя, радость моя... 

Серхио открывает глаза, следит, облизывая пересохшие губы, как Иван движется ниже, выписывая языком восьмёрки на его коже, сползает между ног и, глядя снизу, проводит губами по твёрдому члену от основания до головки. Он движется ритмично и мучительно медленно, эти движения делают ноющее возбуждение почти болезненным, и Серхио, не выдержав, делает движение навстречу его жаркому рту. 

— Нет... — Иван сразу останавливается, прижимая его бёдра к постели. — Сегодня мы играем по моим правилам. Согласен? 

— А у меня есть выбор? — хрипло спрашивает Серхио. 

— Выбор всегда есть, — улыбается Иван. — Могу прямо сейчас отвязать тебя, и мы пойдём завтракать. 

— Нет уж... — фыркает Серхио. — Терпеть не могу холодный кофе. 

— Ну и отлично... — шепчет Иван и тянется за смазкой. 

Он забрасывает ноги Серхио себе на плечи и резко входит в него на всю длину, в одно движение оказавшись у его лица, хватает за волосы и с силой дёргает назад, заставив зашипеть от боли, смешанной с дрожащим наслаждением. Иван, тяжело дыша, утыкается носом ему в шею, обжигая дыханием, и в ту же минуту Серхио чувствует холод лезвия под ухом с другой стороны — там, где находится татуировка-иероглиф. 

— Да... — выдыхает он, сжимая кулаки в кожаных наручниках и выгибаясь. 

Иван, словно на пробу, делает ещё один толчок, прикусывает мочку, Серхио дёргается — и лезвие врезается в плоть, ослепляя резкой болью — чуть сильнее той, которую он испытывал в тату-салоне. 

— Да... — шепчет Серхио, закрывая глаза, растворяясь в хаосе болезненной силы желания, животного страха, заставляющего его инстинктивно замирать, когда металл впивается в шею, и стремительно наполняющего вены адреналина. 

Иван, будто отпустив себя после этого троекратного согласия, начинает двигаться, не убирая нож, — вначале осторожно, не отрывая взгляда от тонких неглубоких порезов у основания шеи, оставленных лезвием, после всё сильнее, опираясь ладонью на кровоподтёки на груди и стискивая до побелевших пальцев костяную ручку. 

Серхио поворачивает голову, утыкаясь в плечо, заглушая рвущиеся из него стоны и словно подставляя под нож бьющуюся под кожей жилку, его мышцы напряжены так, что сами напоминают металл, а возбуждение становится настолько мучительным, что он только шепчет: 

— Пожалуйста... Пожалуйста... 

Иван останавливается, и Серхио беспомощно всхлипывает, дёрнув к себе перекрещенные руки. 

— Посмотри на меня... — говорит Иван, и Серхио отрывается от собственного плеча и поворачивает голову, открывая глаза. 

Иван ловит его расфокусированный взгляд, глядит на блики от лезвия, рассыпавшиеся по коже в солнечном свете, бьющем из окна, кладёт ладонь на упругий член и медленно проводит по влажной головке, размазывая смазку. Серхио судорожно глотает воздух, стараясь первые секунды не отводить взгляд от расширившихся зрачков Ивана, но тот проводит пальцами по складке под головкой, задевая уздечку, и Серхио запрокидывает голову и кончает почти беззвучно, закусив губу. В этот момент его так накрывает, что он не чувствует, как лезвие полосует кожу, ощущая лишь жар, разливающийся внизу живота, и негу, опутавшую его крепче, чем кожаные браслеты на запястьях. 

Иван вбивается в него, прикрыв глаза, всё больше теряя контроль над рукой, стискивающей рукоять ножа, которая стала словно продолжением его кисти. 

— Mi alegria.... — шепчет Иван. — Ljubavi moja... — И, когда остриё прочерчивает ещё одну линию узора, мгновенно набухающую ярко-алым, дополняя татуировку под ухом, он, выгнувшись и громко застонав, кончает. 

Иван лежит на Серхио, пытаясь отдышаться, с минуту, после роняет нож, с усилием разжимая руку, бросая взгляд на полукружия следов от ногтей, впившихся в собственную кожу, и смотрит на кровящие борозды на шее. 

— Чё... чёрт... — едва выговаривает он. — Как собираешься объяснять?.. Всё это?.. 

Серхио открывает глаза, следит за его взглядом и пожимает плечами, насколько позволяют путы: 

— Порезался, когда брился...

Иван хмыкает, с трудом сползает на пол, отстёгивает ремешки, медлит, прежде чем снять кожаные браслеты, ловит взгляд Серхио и смущённо дергает углом рта:

— Тебе действительно идёт. Давай плечи разомну: завтра рук не поднимешь.

Серхио молча переворачивается и прислушивается к ощущению сильных ладоней, энергично разминающих ноющие мышцы, расслабляется и даже, наверное, постанывает, потому что слышит шёпот над ухом:

— Не так страстно, любовь моя, ты явно не готов ко второму раунду, а я не железный...

— После такого ты должен ублажать меня следующие... не знаю, сколько раз. Всегда!

— А что, сегодня недостаточно ублажил? Ты так и не воспользовался стоп-словом.

— С этим стоп-словом я промолчу даже, если ты мне гвозди в задницу забивать будешь!

— А ты настолько мазохист? Я учту и запасусь гвоздями и молотком. Да и не сказал бы, что ты молчал, очень музыкально выходило...

Серхио внезапно изворачивается, заваливает Ивана на спину и прижимает всем телом к матрасу. Смотрит в хитрые серо-зеленые глаза и чмокает горбинку на носу. Иван морщится и тут же улыбается, возвращая поцелуй, аккуратно прикасаясь губами к его губам. Трогает порезы, хмурится, и Серхио, перехватывая его пальцы, вздыхает: 

— Ты знаешь... — Живот Серхио громко бурчит, и Иван прыскает:

— Знаю! Ты ненавидишь холодный кофе. Я первый в душ, а потом сварю свежий, и будет завтрак! — Он смотрит на солнечный день за окном. — Ну, или обед.


	5. Home video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> История в диалогах

— Я тут смотрел порно...

— Нет! Только не это! Только не опять, у меня порезы едва сошли. Прекращай смотреть всякую гадость!

— Не, ну почему сразу гадость...

— Потому! У тебя потом идеи, а я, может, не готов.

— Мне показалось, тебе понравилось... Нет?

— Да! Но...

— Но?

— Мне нужно прийти в себя, посетить психолога, выучить стоп-слово и, кстати, поменять его. Иначе ты меня совсем заездишь!

— Я как-то обошёлся без психолога.

— И даже к Луке не бегал? Ябедничать? А то он как-то странно на меня смотрел.

— Это не твоё дело! Тьфу, вечно ты меня сбиваешь... Я не предлагаю применять всё, что я видел в порно...

— А штаны ты мне расстёгиваешь от нервов или с какой-то целью?

— Извини, привычка...

— Ты не остановился...

— Угу. Терпеть не могу эти джинсы, кнопки тугие. Да и без них тебе лучше.

— Стой.

— Стою.

— И руки убери.

— Убрал.

— И отойди.

— Отошёл.

— Что, если я не хочу с тобой трахаться?

— Сегодня или вообще?

— Сегодня.

— Слава богу. Ты бы хоть предупредил, я бы...

— Не пришёл?

— Чего это? Еды бы принёс, кино какое-нибудь выбрал бы. Сопливое... Бумажными платочками запасся. Была бы незабываемая ночь... Эй, ты кажется не хотел со мной сегодня трахаться?

— Ага. Просто хочу... Чтобы ты... Чувствовал себя... Комфортно...

— Блядь... Остано... Перест... Стоп!

— М?

— Давай снимем всё это? На телефон. Получится...

— Комедия?

— Ну почему... По крайней мере, эротическая комедия. Неужели тебе неинтересно посмотреть, как ты выглядишь со стороны?

— Брррр... Мне достаточно, что в процессе я вижу тебя. По большей части. Слюни, глаза горят, пот течёт, слёзы...

— Слёз не было!

— Ой ли, а вот когда в ванной...

— Это физиологические! Как ты вообще рассмотрел, там же вода? Гель для душа, знаешь ли, та ещё смазка.

— Прости.

— Вот. И в качестве извинения ты вполне можешь согласиться.

— Благодаря тебе у меня на телефоне уже есть одно порно-видео. Этого более чем достаточно.

— Ты не удалил? Я польщён. Можно на мой...

— Нет! На твой мы ничего снимать не будем. И вообще не... Убери руки... и губы... И.. Ладно!

— Давно бы так.

— Три условия: снимаем на мой телефон, сразу смотрим, удаляем и больше так никогда не делаем!

— Хорошо! Давай сюда твой девайс.

— Я не даю его в чужие руки...

— Так то чужие... Ты и из своих его уронишь.

— Убери лапы, я сам установлю! 

— Как ты ставишь? Всё сикось-накось снимется! Кто сверху, кто снизу — никто ни хрена не поймёт!

— Ты снизу, я сверху — что тут непонятного? А если ты будешь про... продолжать с меня трусы стаскивать, то... Уу... убери руки... То я во... обще не отвеч... аю... за оператор... скую рабо... Блядь!

— Я же говорил, что уронишь!

— Так невозможно ведь одной рукой устанавливать телефон, а другой вытаскивать твою из моих трусов!

— А ты не вытаскивай. Мешает она тебе там что ли?

— Ты можешь подождать, пока я скажу: «Мотор»?

— Ну, говори скорее!

— Подожди ты! Проверить нужно, что там в объективе... А то будет один потолок на видео...

— Потолок я и так каждый раз вижу... Хотелось бы большего разнообразия в сексе...

— Могу тебя носом в пол ткнуть... Для разнообразия... Так... Иди ляг на кровать: мне нужно посмотреть, входит она в кадр или нет... Твою ж ма... Ты что твори... Я просил просто подойти к кровати... Не такой блядской походкой... Где ты научился так вилять бёдрами?

— Ежедневные тренировки.

— В Барсе? 

— Слюни подбери и смотри в объектив. Что видишь?

— Ээээ... Стриптиз?

— Ты уже снимаешь?

— Это ты уже снимаешь... С меня уже всё снято... тобой...

— Отлично... Иди ко мне... Мой капитан... Хватит ржать, это так должно быть произнесено, томным голосом!

— Не... ве... верю...

— Кастинг ещё проведи! Хватит ржать, идиот! Можно второй дубль? Вот это хрюканье означает «Да»?

— Ннннее...

— Так, мне это надоело...

— Ох ты ж ччёёр... Бля... дь... Твою ж... Как я люблю.... радость моя... когда твой рот занят... Да... О, да...

— Повернись немного... Тебя в камеру не видно... Ляг на живот... 

— Заткнись, ради бога... Что ты... тво... творишь?

— Помолчи, дай мне сосредоточиться, я такого никогда не делал...

— Ох, блядь... Где ты... Как?.. Это что.. такое?..

— Римминг... Не ёрзай...

— Ты чего ржёшь?..

— Да кто бы мне раньше сказал, что мой язык будет в заднице Серхио Рамоса, известной сволочи.

— Иди и вымой рот с мылом!

— После твоей задницы?

— После твоих слов!

— А то что? Не захочешь со мной целоваться?

— Я всегда хочу с тобой целоваться!

— Ладно... Давай сядем красиво... Я сейчас влезу к тебе на колени, а ты...

— О, да... А я?..

— А ты обнимешь меня за талию... Нет, любовь моя... талия выше... хотя... ладно... И будешь целовать меня с такой нежностью... словно я твой самый... о, боже... породистый жеребец...

— Хорошо, детка... 

— Гос... поди... боже мой... дай мне вздохнуть... Какие губы... потрясающе... Ещё... Ещё... И пальцы у тебя... Те, которые на талии... То есть... ни...же... Голова закружилась...

— Тогда тебе лучше лечь...

— Блядь... снова этот потолок...

— Ладно, разнообразим...

— Мордой в подушку? Это всё, на что ты способе... Твою мать! Серхио... Да... Да! Сильнее! Глубже! О... боже! Majku li ti jebem!

— Ты меня... с ума сво... дишь... своей тарабарщиной... Иванко...

— Kuja! Ещё раз... назовёшь меня... так... и я... кончу... сразу... же...

— Иванко... радость моя...

— Dro... lja...

— Твою ж... Охрене... ть... О, боже!

— С ума сойти... Слезь с меня, я хочу посмотреть, как там нас камера сняла...

— Какая камера? Ах, да... 

— Подвинься... Нет, не двигайся, лучше я снова тебе на колени сяду... 

— Не знаю, лучше ли это...

— Заткнись. Включаю...

— Охренеть... Как ты раздеваешься... Я начинаю подозревать, что до футбола ты или стриптизёром работал, или...

— Супермоделью?

— Нет, я хотел сказать «шлюхой»... Эй! Руки не распускай! За что подзатыльник? За правду?

— Ты у нас лучший игрок головой, считай, что мячом попало... Да и без разницы: одним ударом больше, одним меньше. Тебе всё равно уже все мозги вышибл... Ух ты! Как тебя выгибает, оказывается, когда тебе отсасывают... Красиво... Мой капитан...

— Заткнись, умоляю... Только не снова этим томным голосом, да ещё мне в ухо... Мда... Этот твой римминг...

— Тебе не понравилось?

— Твоё лицо в моей заднице? Нет, почему же? Отличная картина...

— Да ты стонешь так, что громкость зашкаливает... 

— Сейчас это твои стоны. Такие звуки только ты издавать можешь.

— Сексуальные?

— Истерические. Как мартовский кот... За что ещё один подзатыльник? Снова считать, что мячом попало?

— Да. О боже, ты так целуешься... что я начинаю сам себе завидовать... 

— Я могу повторить, любовь моя... 

— Повтори... Чёрт, снова голова кружится... 

— Авитаминоз, наверное... Господи, у меня всегда такое зверское лицо?

— А?

— И почему ты выглядишь как жертва насилия?

— Что? Да ну, глупости, просто ты мне руки так заламываешь, вот и кажется...

— Чёрт.

— Мне нравится. Там просто лица из-за подушки не видно, а на нём-то экстаз.

— Поменьше сарказма.

— Бёдра у тебя, как гидравлический пресс. Красиво, мускулы такие... Ух ты, как ты сделал! Это как ты по кругу так повернул? Я тоже так хочу уметь, ощущения изнутри охуительные. Ты чего молчишь?

— Да вот думаю, что я тебе синяки наверное оставляю. Каждый раз. Кожа такая светлая...

— А мне не дают покоя две вещи: твои неуместные угрызения совести и то, что жопа у меня здоровенная, — на диету опять пора.

— О нет, только не диета. Отличная жопа. Мой любимый размер. Хотя белковый рацион я могу тебе обеспечить.

— Спасибо, не сомневался, что ты всегда протянешь руку помощи. Или не руку. Кстати, о руках. Твои татуировки на моей заднице... Впечатляют. А вот тут стой! Останови! Отмотай чуть назад. Вот тут. Что это?

— Нечего было меня под коленом хватать.

— Куда дотянулся, там и хватал... А тебе, похоже, понравилось, любовь моя...

— Руки!

— Здесь? Как это я раньше не нашёл...

— Иван!

— Точно здесь. Тшшш, не дёргайся, телефон уронишь...

— Не над... погоди... перест... Я хочу досмотреть!

— Я тебе потом расскажу, что там дальше было. А может, и покажу... 

— Я не люблю спойлеры! Господи... сделай так ещё...

— Как же мне нравится, когда ты так рычишь... Мой лев... Дай сюда телефон, потом досмотрим... 

— Дева Мария, за что?.. Потом... я чувствую... у меня не будет сил... даже на кнопку просмотра нажать...

— Не волнуйся — у меня будет... А после у нас на очереди ещё одно домашнее видео... Которое я тебе прислал... Кстати, а где наш прорезыватель?


	6. Лисье бешенство: признаки и последствия

Серхио заходит в свою тайную квартиру и тут же спотыкается о кроссовки, валяющиеся у двери. Переводит взгляд на ком из футболки поодаль и джинсов у самого входа в комнату, из которой доносится бормотание телевизора. Серхио переступает через одежду, подходит к порогу и видит Ивана в одних трусах, расположившегося в кресле перед экраном с огромной бадьёй мороженого на животе.

— Привет, — говорит Иван, зачерпывает мороженое столовой ложкой и отправляет в рот, продолжая смотреть в телевизор, по которому показывают хорватскую сборную в матче, где играют без него.

— Я не понял, ты что, уже живёшь здесь? — спрашивает Серхио, прислоняясь к дверному косяку и скрещивая руки на груди. — На отелях экономишь, когда в Мадриде бываешь?

— Ну... — пожимает плечами Иван, облизывая ложку. — У меня есть ключ, позволь тебе напомнить. Ты сам мне его дал.

— Я тебе его дал, чтобы ты не болтался под дверью и не обрисовывал её хуями, пока я еду сюда, чтобы тебя выебать. А в этот раз ты мне даже смс не прислал.

— Тогда что ты тут делаешь? — спрашивает Иван, и следующая ложка с целой горой мороженого отправляется в рот.

— Это моя квартира, вообще-то, — замечает Серхио. — Я за неё плачу. — Он вглядывается в телевизор. — До сих пор на повторе крутишь? Ладно, нравится заниматься мазохизмом — занимайся, мешать не буду. Но, коль уж я здесь, рискну спросить: почему ты в трусах? — Серхио кивает на экран, где крупным планом показывают Модрича. — Я правильно улавливаю связь?

— Жарко... — невнятно отвечает Иван с набитым ртом.

— Ну да, — кивает Серхио. — Поэтому я и спрашиваю. Нужно было и их... того... — Он кивает на валяющуюся на полу одежду. — Где логика?

— Я думал об этом... — Иван погружает ложку в мороженое. — Но потом решил, что ни Луки, ни тебя всё равно здесь нет, так что смысла никакого... — Он достаёт ложку и пристально смотрит на её содержимое, горой возвышающееся над краем. — Какую-то вершину напоминает...

Серхио отрывается от двери, подходит к Ивану и садится перед ним на пол, тоже смотрит.

— Маттерхорн, — уверенно говорит он.

— О! — Иван впервые за всё время встречи обращает на него свой взгляд. — Решил поразить меня? 

— Я умею пользоваться гуглом, — говорит Серхио, глядя на измазанные мороженым губы Ивана. — Читал про Швейцарию, когда мы с тобой только ещё... Слушай, может, хватит жрать? — Он провожает взглядом ещё одну ложку, скрывшуюся во рту.

— Возбуждает? — интересуется Иван, пытаясь удержать мороженое, но оно стекает белыми каплями по подбородку.

— Здесь тысяча калорий: разжиреешь и проведёшь остаток карьеры на банке. — Серхио следит за белой дорожкой на коже Ивана и сглатывает. — Да и возбуждает...

Иван хмыкает, черпает новую порцию и, наклоняясь к Серхио, протягивает к его губам ложку:

— Хочешь? Сливочное... Специально в честь тебя купил... Попробуй...

— Как мило... Но... — Серхио обхватывает его руку и возвращает ложку в бадью. — Я терпеть не могу мороженое. Если только так...

Он кладёт ладонь Ивану на затылок, притягивает к себе и целует в сладкие сливочные губы. 

— Да... — говорит Серхио, облизываясь. — Так намного лучше... — Он проводит пальцем по скуле Ивана и спрашивает: — Вот мне интересно... А если бы я не пришёл, ты бы просто поел мороженого, попялился на братьев-хорватов, пострадал в одиночестве и улетел обратно в Барселону? — Серхио смотрит в серо-зелёные глаза. — Что там? Так всё хреново у тебя?

— Да как же вы все, блядь, меня заебали... — шипит Иван, отбрасывает от себя его руку, отталкивает Серхио, ткнув ладонями в плечи, и подхватывается с кресла. 

— Я ещё даже не начинал, радость моя... — ухмыляется Серхио, поднимаясь с пола.

— Ну, тогда я начну... — Иван сгребает его за ворот рубашки и впивается в губы злым поцелуем.

Серхио сразу впускает его язык, хватает Ивана за голые плечи, оглаживает ладонями спину, проводит вниз, забираясь под ткань трусов, сжимает ягодицы, прижимаясь бёдрами. Иван дёргает его рубашку из брюк, пытается расстегнуть, отрываясь от губ Серхио и переходя к шее, ключицам. Поцелуи из злых превращаются в отчаянные, и после нескольких безуспешных попыток он отстраняется и срывающимся голосом говорит:

— Какого хера нужно было напяливать на себя столько одежды в такую жару?

— Я не знал, что ты здесь... — начинает оправдываться Серхио, не убирая рук с задницы Ивана. — Иначе пришёл бы в арабском одеянии на голое тело... Кстати, ты в той восточной хламиде просто... — Он напирает на Ивана, тот, не удержавшись, отступает на несколько шагов и чувствует, как утыкается в край стола. — Просто... — Серхио начинает заваливать его на столешницу.

— Слюни подбери... — упираясь ему в плечи, цедит Иван, изворачивается, меняет дислокацию так, что у стола оказывается Серхио, и вытаскивает его руки из своих трусов, отступив на шаг. — Раздевайся. Сам.

— Ладно... — говорит Серхио и скалится, скользя взглядом по его трусам в паху.

Он облизывает губы и неторопливо, один за другим, начинает стаскивать носки, расстёгивать рубашку, наблюдая за тем, как Иван, скрестив на груди руки, глаз не сводит с его обнажающегося сантиметр за сантиметром тела. Разделавшись с пуговицами, Серхио стягивает с себя шёлковую ткань, бросает её на пол и вжикает молнией на ширинке. Оставшись в одних трусах, цепляет их большими пальцами за резинку и останавливается.

— Что? — нетерпеливо поводит плечами Иван.

— Послушай... Ты не мог бы для моего стриптиза подобрать более подходящий фон... — Серхио красноречиво кивает в сторону телевизора, где на них с экрана крупным планом смотрит Лука. — Или тебя это заводит?..

— А тебя нет? — хмыкает Иван.

— Хватит с меня того, что ты и так ему постоянно на меня ябедничаешь, а мне потом жить с этим взглядом убийцы... Ещё и тут на него смотреть... Кто там с твоими братьями без тебя играет в этом матче? Гарет? Не завидую ему...

— Хорошо... — Иван озирается, подхватывает со спинки стула шёлковый шейный платок и подходит к Серхио. — Не хочешь смотреть — не смотри. Я не настаиваю.

Шёлковая ткань ложится на глаза Серхио, и он оказывается в белёсой тьме.

— Руки связывать будешь? — насмешливо спрашивает Серхио, выставляя запястья.

— В другой раз... — слышит он и ощущает на коже протянутых рук пару едва ощутимых поцелуев. — А сейчас... Раз уж ты припёрся, хоть тебя и не просили...

Серхио вскидывается, но не успевает возмутиться: с него сдирают трусы и толкают к столу, предусмотрительно схватив за плечи, чтобы он не рухнул на пол, потеряв равновесие. 

— Совсем ебанулся? — только и успевает спросить он, вцепившись наугад в руку Ивана.

— Ещё нет, — уверенно отвечает Иван. — Но скоро ебанусь... — Серхио дёргается, когда чувствует укус в шею, упирается руками в столешницу за спиной. — С этим вашим ёбаным сочувствием... — Смачный чмок в ключицу: кожу оттягивают так, что она начинает гореть, точно останется синяк. — Этим «Брат, тебе лучше остаться в Барселоне, это важнее, сборная справится и без тебя», — кривляется Иван, и Серхио безошибочно определяет интонацию Луки.

Он открывает рот, чтобы сделать язвительный комплимент: мол, такой дар артиста пропадает зря, но слышит над ухом:

— Вот только вякни что-нибудь — зубы выбью...

На его губы ложится палец, и Серхио молча прикусывает его, вбирая в рот, улавливая невнятное «Блядь...», и тут же задыхается стоном, ощущая зубы Ивана на своём соске. 

— А больше всего меня выбешивает... — Иван отпускает его, и спустя секунду Серхио чувствует его горячее дыхание внизу живота. — Это ваше «Out...» — Иван обхватывает его член ладонью и начинает ритмично двигать рукой, продолжая: — «Out... Out... Out!» — вынуждая Серхио подкреплять стоном каждое слово. — Вот за это я вообще убить готов... — словно выбившись из сил, шепчет Иван, и Серхио выгибает, когда вокруг члена смыкаются его губы.

— Блядь... Блядь... — стонет он, опираясь руками на стол и подаваясь вперёд, но Иван крепко держит его за бёдра, отсасывая с таким остервенением, заглатывая глубоко до самого горла, что Серхио начинает подозревать, не брал ли Иван у кого-нибудь уроки горлового минета в его отсутствие.

Иван настроен решительно, и через несколько минут такого темпа, когда перед глазами под повязкой словно стали вспыхивать сверхновые и волна сладострастия, нарастая, хлынула от члена до пальцев рук и ног, покалывая мягкими иголками, Серхио отрывает побелевшие пальцы от края стола и хватает на ощупь знакомые вихры.

— И... Иван... — шепчет он. — Полегче... Я так долго... не... не продержусь... Иванко...

Его тут же отпускают, и Серхио делает глубокий вдох, словно вынырнув с глубины на поверхность.

— Где эта ёбаная смазка?.. — слышит он раздражённый голос Ивана в нескольких метрах от себя и грохот выворачиваемого содержимого тумбочки и, не удержавшись, издаёт смешок. — А, вот...

Он чувствует, как Иван подходит вплотную, кладёт ладони ему на задницу и скользит к анусу.

— Ладно... — облизывает губы Серхио, поворачивается к Ивану спиной и наклоняется, прогибаясь в пояснице.

— Нет, радость моя... — Иван поглаживает его спину, обводя контуры татуировок всё ниже и ниже, и награждает Серхио звонким шлепком по заднице, удерживая его за шею и игнорируя громкое «Твою ж мать!» — Сегодня я хочу тебя так...

Иван разворачивает Серхио лицом к себе и заваливает на стол спиной. Серхио хватает его за плечи, и Иван чувствует, как тот напрягается.

— Что? — слышит Серхио у себя над ухом.

— Ничего... — хрипло говорит Серхио.

Ему плевать, что жёстко, неудобно и приходится искать центр тяжести, чтобы не балансировать, дело здесь в другом. Он всегда считал эту позу слишком открытой, уязвимой — как у животных: открыл живот, значит, сдался.

Иван чувствует его замешательство, наклоняется и сбивчиво шепчет:

— Želim te... Želim... Pusti me da to učinim...

Серхио не понимает — больше догадывается и кивает. Руки Ивана скользят по его груди, останавливаясь на сосках, обводя их, будто играя, Серхио чувствует поцелуи, спускающиеся к паху, язык во впадинке пупка, он расслабляется, впуская в себя влажные пальцы, позволяя им трахать себя и выстанывая: «Да... О, да!», разводя колени, приподнимая бёдра и держась обеими руками за края стола, открываясь ещё больше.

— О боже! — всхлипывает он, запрокидывая голову, когда каждое движение пальцев, словно лишает его тела, унося далеко отсюда. — Иван... Давай... Давай же...

— Да... Ja sam sada... — шепчет Иван, закидывает его ноги себе на плечи и резко входит.

Серхио выдыхает, закусывая губу, сжимая пальцами столешницу ещё сильнее.

— Hush... Hush... Ljubavi moja... — Иван целует его щиколотку, наклоняясь, входит ещё глубже, гладит плечи, грудь, лицо.

— Хочу видеть тебя... — выдыхает Серхио, и Иван стаскивает повязку с его глаз.

Серхио моргает, привыкая к свету, закрывает лицо ладонями. Иван обхватывает его запястья, разводит в стороны, прижимает к столу и шепчет:

— Pogledaj me... 

Серхио смотрит в потемневшие серо-зелёные глаза, и Иван, не отрывая от него взгляда, начинает двигаться всё быстрее, выговаривая:

— Vrlo ste zgodan... O Bože... O Bože... Sergio...

— С ума сводишь меня... своей тарабарщиной... — стонет Серхио, выкручивая прижатые к столешнице запястья, выгибаясь под ним и подмахивая каждому движению, стараясь чтобы возбуждённый член тёрся о живот Ивана. — Го... господи!.. — выкрикивает он всё громче, когда Иван начинает вбиваться в него так, что добротный стол скрипит и скользит по покрытию пола. — Боже... мой! Больше не... не могу...

— Давай, мой капитан! — рычит Иван, задыхаясь, и Серхио словно подбрасывает от обрушившегося на него оргазма.

Иван останавливается на мгновение, любуясь, как извивается под ним Серхио, белыми каплями на его и своём животе, отпускает его руки, чтобы подцепить одну пальцем, облизывает его и, выдохнув: «Bože, kako si slatka...», толкается в постанывающего Серхио, обхватив его за щиколотки, и кончает, с рыком запрокинув голову.

С минуту они лежат, пытаясь отдышаться, потом Серхио шевелится и стонет:

— О, боже... Моя спина... — он с усилием поворачивает голову к экрану, где показывают последние секунды матча. — Точно, два — один, помню... Хорватия и там сверху...

Иван фыркает, сползает с него и подаёт руку, помогая подняться:

— Ладно... Сейчас в душ, а потом с меня массаж...

— Надеюсь, не эротический... — ворчит Серхио. — Если ты до сих пор не в духе, то, боюсь, второго раунда я не переживу... — Он, не отпуская руку Ивана, притягивает его к себе, кладёт ладонь на затылок, говорит, ероша волосы и ухмыляясь: — Ну, как? Полегчало тебе, Иванко?

— Очень! — кивает Иван, осклабившись, освобождает руку, проводит ею по груди Серхио вверх и сжимает пальцы на его шее. — Ты заходи сюда почаще, мой капитан.


	7. Кляп

Серхио приезжает как раз вовремя, чтобы разминуться на лестнице с курьером и забрать у двери коробку. Он входит и ухмыляется, отпинывая в сторону кроссовки и разглядывая джинсы и футболку, валяющиеся тут же, — что за манера раздеваться, едва переступив порог? Не то чтобы Серхио возражал, но всё же Иван определённо извращенец. Кстати, где он?

Извращенец спокойно спит, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и не удосужившись прикрыться простынёй. Серхио улыбается во весь рот и объявляет:

— Я купил тебе кляп!

Выуживая нож для бумаги из ящика и вскрывая коробку, он продолжает вещать:

— Давно нужно было заказать. Я взял три. Даже не знаю...

Серхио усаживается на кровать и бесцеремонно отбирает у Ивана подушку, которой он прикрывал голову в безуспешной попытке вернуться в мир снов.

— А то ты трындишь всё время. И ладно, пока я тебя трахаю, хотя это и отвлекает, но ты же даже во сне говоришь. Смотри, вот есть с шариком, как в порно твоём горячо любимом, ещё с кольцом в рот — не совсем понимаю зачем: член не пролезет, а этот просто на удила похож, не смог устоять...

Иван трёт глаза, зевает, но все же заглядывает в коробку и даже подцепляет пальцем один ремешок. Потом зевает совсем уж душераздирающе, отставляет коробку в сторону и тянется через колени Серхио к тумбочке. Серхио машинально проводит от основания шеи до резинки боксеров, хихикая, когда кожа покрывается мурашками, а лопатки протестующе двигаются:

— С кляпом ты будешь совершенно неотразим. Наконец-то настанет благословенная тишина. Ты чего там копаешься?

Иван приподнимается и вдруг делает резкий рывок, заваливая Серхио, перевернув в процессе, усаживаясь сверху и заламывая ему руки за спину. Щёлкнув, застёгиваются наручники. Иван запускает руку в подкрашенные пряди, оттягивая голову назад.

— Эй, что ты...

Между зубов Серхио втискивается шарик из пористой резины, а на затылке затягивается ремешок.

— А ты прав... — Заявление Ивана заканчивается ещё одним зевком, едва не сворачивающим ему челюсть. — Кляп — отличная вещь.

Он подтягивает подушку на прежнее место, отворачивается, возится, устраиваясь удобнее, и скоро Серхио слышит только ровное дыхание и имеет счастье любоваться идеальной задницей под тонкой тканью боксеров. 

***

— Мне не понравился кляп, — сообщает Иван, когда они валяются на кровати.

— Чего это? Ты его ещё даже не носил... — Серхио лежит, закинув руки за голову, и пялится в потолок.

— И не буду: ты его обслюнявил. Ну и тихо так было. С одной стороны, никаких саркастичных замечаний, а с другой...

— Не хотел нарушать твой сон, mi amor.

— Да какой там сон. Ты мне в заднице чуть две дополнительные дыры взглядом не просверлил. Заснёшь тут, когда ты рядом, весь такой беспомощный. Губы растянуты вокруг шарика этого блядского...

— Угу. Ненадолго тебя хватило.

— Ух ты, тебе нравится слушать? А тебе понравилось чувствовать мои руки, когда я возился с твоей молнией? Так неудобно, ты тяжёлый, протолкнуться между тобой и матрасом, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку, не так просто, всё выходит медленно, и твоя эрекция не помогает. Ты так ёрзал...

— Ты издевался!

— Не без этого, но чувствовать, как ты отчаянно прижимаешься к моим рукам членом... А потом я стянул с тебя джинсы. А ты так выразительно молчал. И кулаки сжимал. Твои татуировки с наручниками сочетаются просто божественно.

— С-сука...

— М-м-м. Смотри-ка, действительно нравится. Почти так же, как тогда. Помнишь? Я тебя приподнял, чтобы ты коленями упёрся и стянул боксеры, но не полностью, а только, чтобы задница была видна. Лучшая твоя часть. Такой впечатляющий вид. Задница в воздухе, с члена капает, голова повернута, и губы уже вишнёвые от кляпа, а глаза... Ух, какие у тебя были глаза...

— Слюни подбери.

— Да, слюни тоже были, но это тебя не портило. Мне пришлось даже пойти водички попить, а то не выдержал бы.

— Ублюдок.

— Как ты скажешь, дорогой, но ты ждал меня, как хороший мальчик, расставив ноги и прогибался так, что страшно стало за твою спину. И шею. А когда я вернулся уже со смазкой, так сунулся мне навстречу, будто мечтал о фистинге, а не об одном пальце. Особенно, когда я стал его сгибать.

— Гестаповец.

— Это к Кроосу, а я просто хотел доставить тебе удовольствие. И видимо преуспел. Сквозь кляп твои стоны звучат... интересно. Захватывающе даже.

— У тебя слишком длинный язык.

— В самый раз. От моего длинного языка ты так корчился. Мои пальцы на ягодицах следы оставляли, сначала белые, потом красные, а твои сжимались в такт. И никаких комментариев о моей технике римминга. И на два пальца ты насадился уже так, будто тебя не ебали целую вечность, хотя я прекрасно помню...

— Н-не отвлекайся.

— Хорошо. Трусы всё же пришлось снять. И твои, и мои, и я стал тебя трахать. Тут и сказочке конец.

— Б-блядь...

— Ладно, извращенец, я удерживал тебя за скованные руки и протолкнулся совсем немного, только головку и потом медленно чуть вперёд, чуть назад. А ты сжимался вокруг меня и скулил, будто мой член — это всё, что тебе нужно, будто ты не мог дождаться, чтобы я тебя взял, а ты не мог сопротивляться и возмущаться, как ты обычно делаешь. 

— Н-не...

— Да, скулил. И потом, когда я выходил почти полностью и врезался до шлепка — как в порно, и потом, когда у меня крышу снесло от твоих этих задушенных звуков и ноги у тебя разъехались. Ты подмахивал так старательно, а потом пытался тереться о матрас, в который я тебя втрахивал.

— М-мать.

— Да, я вижу, ты хорошо помнишь... Этот момент, когда ты внутри весь сжался, такой горячий... я еле смог двигаться, да и понадобилось мне только пару раз дёрнуться и тоже накрыло... Эй. Ты серьёзно? Кончил в штаны только от грязных разговоров?

— Технически на мне нет штанов... На тебе тоже, поэтому я вижу, что эти яркие воспоминания и тебя... кхм... не оставили равнодушным. Ладно, я в душ.

— Эй! А ты не хочешь помочь?

— Хм... Дай подумать...

— Издеваешься. Хватит трепаться.

— Думаешь, только ты трепаться умеешь?

Серхио берёт Ивана за плечи, осторожно укладывает на подушки, склоняется к уху и, задевая губами, негромко спрашивает:

— Как ты меня хочешь на этот раз, любовь моя? — К концу фразы голос его понижается, становится бархатным, хрипловатые нотки гладят, словно хищник лапой: только мягкими подушечками, не выпуская когти. — Хочешь мой рот? — отрывается от его уха Серхио и, упираясь ладонями по обе стороны головы Ивана, нависает сверху.

— Я... — Иван опускает взгляд на его губы и непроизвольно облизывает свои.

— Вначале я поцелую твой член у самого основания — как ты любишь, немного прикусывая кожу. Ты всегда выгибаешься и втягиваешь живот, когда я так делаю... Да... почти как сейчас... А потом... — Серхио понижает голос до шёпота. — Потом проведу губами по всей длине до головки... Кожа на ней сейчас гладкая... тонкая... нежная... — Серхио произносит не торопясь, почти лениво, словно пробует каждое слово на вкус. — А после поцелую, слизывая прозрачные капли... Я уже чувствую на языке их солоноватый вкус...

Иван тяжело дышит, шелест слов смешивается с шумом его дыхания, и он, обхватив ладонями шею Серхио, слегка приподнимается с подушек, не сводя глаз с его губ, чтобы не пропустить ни одного слова.

— Оближу под складкой... — шепчет Серхио. — Она такая упругая, рельефная... Перекатывается под языком... 

— Господи... — невнятно всхлипывает Иван, крепче обхватывая шею, приподнимаясь ещё.

— А потом возьму в рот полностью... Глубоко... Так глубоко, как смогу... И удержу... Чтобы ты оказался у меня в плену... в жарком зное... словно в испанском летнем полдне... 

— Да... — выдыхает Иван, вскидывая бёдра, но Серхио удерживает его ладонями.

— Постой, радость моя, я ещё не начал... — шепчет ему в губы Серхио. — Вот когда я наслушаюсь твоих стонов и услышу мольбы, я начну двигаться, то отпуская твой член, весь блестящий от моей слюны, то впуская тебя до самой глотки... То влажная прохлада, то жар... Помнишь, каково это?

— Я... — Иван судорожно сжимает пальцы у него на шее и тянется к Серхио. — Да... Да... Хочу тебя... 

— Всё, что захочешь, любовь моя... — Серхио почти касается его приоткрытых губ, намеренно не целуя. — Мой рот... Мой член... Мою душу... Всё, что захочешь...

— Боже мой... — стонет Иван, слова окутывают его, жаркий шёпот околдовывает, словно морок, словно приворот, который, обвиваясь вокруг тела, гладит по самым сладким точкам, заставляя выгибаться и разводить ноги. — Серхио... Серхио...

— Сейчас, детка... Сейчас... — Серхио, не отрывая рук Ивана от своей шеи, сползает ниже, к возбуждённому члену, и, не отрывая взгляда от серо-зелёных глаз, легко касается кончиком языка сочащейся головки.

— Jebi... majku!.. — выкрикивает Иван, хватаясь руками за изголовье, и кончает, выстанывая хорватские ругательства.

Серхио укладывается рядом с загнанно дышащим, постанывающим Иваном и, дождавшись, когда тот откроет глаза и посмотрит на него взглядом, в котором ещё мерцает послеоргазменная истома, спрашивает, облизывая с губ белые капли:

— Ну, как?

Иван следит за движением его языка и твёрдо произносит:

— Сегодня же, нахрен, выбросим все кляпы...


	8. Welcome to the jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на фест-флешмоб по заявке Пламенного духа с вот этими вот картинками:  
> https://sun9-16.userapi.com/c858028/v858028641/1f275e/os2dlI0BxHk.jpg  
> https://sun9-50.userapi.com/c206724/v206724641/11015f/8JkZYgN6TDM.jpg  
> https://sun9-43.userapi.com/c858024/v858024641/1ea2bb/mwhZwvveIaE.jpg
> 
> От себя добавим еще фото пещерного человека:  
> https://d.radikal.ru/d41/2005/a5/a263c32b67db.jpg

Как только долгие дни карантина завершились и транспорт между Барселоной и Мадридом стал ходить по расписанию, Серхио отправился в свою тайную съёмную квартиру. Она была пуста, но чутьё на уровне звериного, развившееся за годы близости с соперником в любых позициях — в каждом из смыслов этой фразы — ему подсказывало, что долго в одиночестве ему там быть не придётся.

Серхио распахнул окно и глубоко вдохнул ворвавшуюся в комнату свежесть. Мадрид купался в весеннем возрождении, жизнь постепенно возвращалась на его улицы вместе с гулом машин и смехом из кофеен. Воздух был пропитан фламенко. Вполне вероятно было, что оно звучало только у Серхио в голове, но сейчас это не имело значения: Серхио вообще был уверен, что весной, в отличие от других людей, которые на 80% состоят из воды, он на 40% процентов состоит из музыки. Другие 40% неизменно были закреплены за футболом.

Серхио отошёл от окна, встал посередине комнаты, выгнувшись, замер на мгновение и, повинуясь внутреннему ритму фарруки, начал двигаться, вскинув голову и притоптывая. Закрыв глаза, он отбивал каблуками, в такт хлопая в ладоши и напевая строки на андалузском наречии, которые слышал ещё от своей бабушки. Фламенко закручивало его всё сильнее, покушаясь в этот миг даже на футбольную часть его натуры, и Серхио не сопротивлялся. Он кружил по комнате, подняв руки на уровне повёрнутой в сторону головы, отдаваясь ритму каблуков и ладоней, напевая всё громче старинные как мир слова о любви и страсти. Наконец он сделал пируэт и остановился, отведя ногу в сторону, подняв руки в грациозном изгибе кистей и запрокинув голову.

В комнате раздались одинокие аплодисменты. Серхио вздрогнул и открыл глаза.

— Охренеть... — восхищённо сказал Иван, прекратив аплодировать. — Пещерный человек танцует фламенко. Первый раз такое вижу.

— Почему пещерный? — спросил Серхио, вытряхивая из головы вцепившуюся в него мелодию и потому пока ещё плохо соображая.

— Давно хотел спросить... С самого начала карантина... — Иван подошёл, мягко взяв Серхио за плечи, провёл ладонью по его шёлковой чёрной рубашке, словно восстанавливая стёршееся из памяти ощущение, после так же коснулся своей — такой же шёлковой и чёрной, которая, как помнилось Серхио, когда-то висела у него в шкафу в этой квартире. Не успел Серхио возмутиться, как Иван повернул его в сторону прихожей. — Ты в зеркало себя видел?

С гладкого стекла у входной двери на Серхио взглянуло растрёпанное обросшее отражение.

Иван взъерошил Серхио шевелюру, потом бороду, ловко прошёлся по пуговицам его рубашки, расстёгивая их и сдёргивая ткань с плеч до локтей.

— Пещерный человек, — уверенно кивнул Иван, отступая на шаг и оглядывая Серхио. — В наскальных рисунках. Тупик эволюции в период самоизоляции. Никаких парикмахеров, барберов и стилистов... Ножницы и бритвы у тебя в доме тоже не водятся. Блядь! — воскликнул Иван и, склонив голову, присмотрелся. Серхио встревоженно проследил за его взглядом. — У тебя и грудь волосатая?

— Так! — Серхио натянул рубашку обратно и взялся за верхнюю пуговицу. — Убирайся отсюда!

— Куда? — хмыкнул Иван, демонстративно скрестив руки на груди, словно подчёркивая контраст белого и чёрного.

— Туда, где много парикмахеров, ножниц и бритв. — Серхио кивнул в сторону неба за окном и начал застёгиваться. — В Барселону!

— И как же ты заставишь меня, интересно? — ухмыльнулся Иван и хлопнул его по рукам, выбив пуговицу из петелек. — У меня твоя рубашка, твои ключи и... — Он состроил мечтательное выражение лица. — ...твоё сердце!

— Дебил... — фыркнул Серхио и взялся застёгивать пуговицы снизу. — Тогда сейчас уйду я...

— Я тебе уйду! — схватил его за руки Иван. — Только попробуй! — Он толкнул Серхио к постели. — Я тебя тысячу лет не трах... не видел... Ты, скотина, за всё это время даже ко мне в скайп ни разу не сунулся...

— Лука сказал, что ты ржёшь над моим инстаграмом! — упёрся Серхио, пытаясь освободиться. — Борода моя, видите ли, тебя веселит! Вот с Лукой и трах... в скайпе и встречайся...

— Я не ржу... уже... — Иван изловчился, сделав подкат, завалил Серхио на постель и уселся на него верхом. — Отличная

борода... хоть и мочалку напоминает... — Серхио попытался его с себя скинуть, но Иван притиснул его всем весом, обхватив руками и ногами, так что никакими силами невозможно было его отлепить. — Ну, очень пушистую мочалку, ладно...

— Соблюдай соцдистанцию, блаугранас... — пропыхтел Серхио, ужом извиваясь под ним, словно пытаясь уползти на спине. — Мало ли что ты там от своих стилистов подхватил...

— Сначала руки с моей задницы убери, бланкос... — так же пыхтел Иван. — Я не видел, чтобы ты их мыл... А тест у меня отрицательный...

— У меня тоже... — прохрипел Серхио, на минуту утихая, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

— Ну вот и славно! — миролюбиво сказал Иван, крепко держа его в руках. — Слушай... Я ж не против бороды лопатой... Никогда не трахался с канадским лесорубом, но можно попробовать... Стоп-слово помнишь?

— Пошёл на хуй... — прорычал Серхио, начиная раскачиваться, как в вольной борьбе, чтобы перевернуться и освободиться, но Иван вцепился как клещ.

— Да я и пытаюсь... туда направиться... — Иван, улучив момент, быстро протянул руку и пошарил в тумбочке. — О! Вот они!

Он изловчился, выудил оттуда наручники и, после недолгой возни пристегнув запястья Серхио к изголовью, уселся ему на ноги и перевёл дух:

— Твою ж мать... мы ещё не начали, а ты меня уже измотал...

— Вот же курва, — проворчал Серхио. — Даже не поздоровался...

— Не хотел прерывать твой танец... — Иван заулыбался. — Здравствуй, любовь моя!

— На хуй иди... — огрызнулся Серхио.

— Это я уже слышал, — кивнул Иван, снова запустив руку в тумбочку. — Я тоже тебя хочу. О! — Он вытянул, перебирая пальцами, чёрную широкую ленту. — Ты ведь хочешь? — Он помедлил, внимательно глядя на Серхио. Тот, стиснув зубы, молчал. — Ладно... — На глаза Серхио лёг прохладный шёлк. — Совсем одичал на своём карантине... Двух слов связать не можешь... Хочешь, спрашиваю? — Серхио дёрнулся, пробормотав проклятия сквозь зубы, почувствовав ладонь на ширинке. — Я с самого начала заметил, как только тебя в койку поволок... твой член так в меня упирался... Это же член?

— Нет, пистолет, — съязвил Серхио.

— Как скажешь, радость моя... — По голосу было слышно, что Иван ухмыляется. — На самом деле... — Серхио почувствовал, как полы его рубашки развели в стороны. — Это очень... — Он ощутил дыхание на коже и пальцы, проводящие по отросшим волоскам на груди. — Очень возбуждает... — По груди чиркнули прикосновением, скорее всего, кончиком носа. — Хотел попробовать, какие они на ощупь... Трудновато было каждый раз на твои фото в инсте дрочить, знаешь ли, до этого не ощущая вот эту поросль...

— Что? — хрипло спросил Серхио.

— И я ещё думал... — Серхио потянули за пряжку ремня. — А в паху у тебя такие же джунгли, как на лице? Пистолет я твой там отыщу? — Серхио непроизвольно сжал колени. — Вот такие мысли мне в голову лезли, когда я на твоё фламенко смотрел... — Последняя фраза прозвучала совсем уж мечтательно, и Серхио ощутил, как на его колени ложатся ладони, поглаживая сквозь ткань брюк косточки, и легко нажимая, снова разводя в стороны.

— Тогда, конечно, тут другое музыкальное сопровождение понадобится, — ухмыльнулся Серхио, подчиняясь рукам. — Там где-то пульт... — Серхио кивнул в сторону тумбочки. — Можешь включить проигрыватель? Сразу первый трек...

С коленей исчезло тепло, рядом послышалась возня, в колонках загрохотали жёсткие аккорды Guns N' Roses, и тут же раздался хохот Ивана.

— Welcome to the jungle! — напел Серхио, опережая Эксла Роуза. — Добро пожаловать в джунгли! Смотри, как они опустят тебя на колени...

— Ну, ладно... — услышал Серхио зловещий голос и почувствовал, как Иван, взобравшись на постель и опустившись на колени между его ног, сдёргивает с него брюки и бельё. — Ты сам пригласил...

— Ох, блядь... — выдохнул Серхио, когда губы Ивана коснулись его головки.

Рот, в который он погружался, был таким горячим, нос, утыкающийся в его пружинящие волосы в паху, так обжигал дыханием, а прохладные пальцы так ласкали, поглаживая, что Серхио, не выдержав, вскинул бёдра, соревнуясь с Экслом Роузом в пронзительности стонов.

— Ты очень сексуальная девочка, — негромко вслед

за словами, раздающимися в комнате, проговорил Иван, отрываясь от Серхио. В этот момент его голос даже не звучал насмешливо, насколько успел услышать Серхио до того, как почувствовал мягкие губы, втягивающие кожу, на мошонке и ощутил под ней то поглаживающие, то надавливающие пальцы.

— Чччёрт... — откинул голову Серхио и почему-то зажмурился, хотя его и так окружал шёлковый полумрак. Он ёрзал по подушке, чувствуя, как растрёпанные пряди прилипают к потным вискам.

— И так трудно доставить тебе удовольствие... — услышал он сбившийся голос Ивана. Он произнёс эту строчку на проигрыше, отставая от песни, а после вообще добавил от себя: — Но я попробую...

— Твою ж... — простонал Серхио, как только влажные от смазки пальцы скользнули внутрь, задев самую чувствительную точку.

Мягкая ладонь легко прошлась по внутренней стороне бёдер, скользнула по промежности и выше, обходя ноющий член, зарываясь пальцами в волосы в паху, цепляясь за завитки и дёргая их.

— Такой красивый... — обволакивал Серхио шёпот. — Совсем-совсем обросший...

Серхио ощутил на себе знакомую тяжесть тела и влажные губы на коже. Поцелуи были беспорядочными, и Серхио каждый раз вздрагивал, подаваясь вперёд: его заставало врасплох каждое следующее прикосновение, то почти невесомое, то собственническое, граничащее с укусом.

— Страстный Серхио... Такой неистовый... — защекотали слова ухо.

— Почувствуй, как я извиваюсь... — прошептал Серхио вслед за голосом, несущимся из динамика, и выгнулся, закусив губу, когда Иван вошёл в него.

— О, бо... же мой... — Выдохнул Иван. В шевелюру Серхио вцепились пальцы, медленно и, как могло показаться, с наслаждением потянули назад. — Я бы... — Иван толкнулся в Серхио в выкручивающемся движении, заставив ахнуть, широко открыв рот и дёрнуться, звякнув наручниками. — Я бы... наставил тебе... — Иван толкнулся ещё раз, повторив оборот, потянув за волосы сильнее, и выбив из Серхио долгий полустон — ...засосов... на шее... — Он толкался всё жёстче с каждым словом, Серхио, закусив губу, стонал не переставая. — Но... блядь... эта... блядь... борода... — Серхио почувствовал, как Иван, не переставая двигаться, прижался к его подбородку и сладострастно выдохнул: — Охуе... ть...

Через несколько секунд Иван отлепился от него, Серхио ощутил его руки под коленями: Иван двигался в ритме гремящего вокруг них хард-рока, до боли сжимая пальцы на бёдрах Серхио, насаживая его на себя. Их стоны смешивались с гитарными рифами, Серхио, чувствовал, как в приближении оргазма кривятся его пальцы на ногах и выворачиваются запястья, добавляя в музыкальный рисунок металлический лязг. Иван вдруг остановился, и Серхио почувствовал жёсткий поцелуй: язык раздвинул его губы, ворвавшись в рот, пройдясь по зубам. Иван прикусил ему нижнюю губу, оттянув, отпуская, и Серхио, слепо поведя головой и ловя его дыхание, повис на наручниках, приподнявшись, продлевая ускользающее прикосновение.

— Я хочу... слышать... как ты... кричишь... — эхом вслед за раздавшимися словами выдохнул Иван ему в губы и, толкнув обратно на постель, начал вбиваться так, что изголовье кровати заколотилось по стене в барабанном ритме, до которого не дотягивал даже Стивен Адлер.

— Прикоснись... ко мне.. — простонал Серхио и сумел выкрикнуть только: — О гос... по... — когда влажная ладонь легла на его член.

Несколько секунд его сотрясал оргазм, он выстанывал что-то нечленораздельное, уткнувшись в сгиб локтя, и звучало это, вместо затихших Guns N' Roses, ещё больше по-рокерски. Спустя секунду он почувствовал, как шёлк ползёт с его глаз, и попытался сфокусировать взгляд на Иване. Тот, посмотрев на торчащие из-под локтя клоки бороды, коснулся обмякающего члена, подцепил пальцем белёсую стекающую по его стволу каплю и сунул себе в рот, размазывая по слизистой губ, как обычно делают в фильмах с кокаином. Терпкий знакомый вкус, который он, казалось, не ощущал целую вечность, наполнил его такой яркой вспышкой, что Иван, лишь раз толкнувшись, кончил с долгим стоном, тяжело дыша, повалившись на Серхио и распластавшись на нём морской звездой.

— Вот это путешествие... — просипел он через

несколько минут, с трудом отрывая от Серхио голову. — В джунгли...

— Отстегнуть меня не хочешь? — подал голос Серхио, звякнув наручниками.

— А ты не сбежишь? — Иван провёл тыльной стороной ладони по его лицу. — Я хотел ещё узнать, каков будет минет, если его делает обладатель вот такой мочал... эээ... бороды...

— Сука хорватская... — беззлобно огрызнулся Серхио. — Это сексуальное рабство...

— Да, — кивнул Иван, поднимаясь. — Ты для него просто создан.

Он стащил чёрную рубашку, на которой расцвели влажные пятна пота, выпутался из спущенных брюк вместе с трусами, вышел на балкон и сладко потянулся, подставляя тело солнцу.

— Чуть левее стань... — раздался голос Серхио из комнаты. — А то у тебя самое интересное цветочный горшок загораживает: не всем желающим видно.

— Обойдутся, — сказал Иван, вернулся в комнату и глубоко вдохнул: с запахом весны стремительно смешивался аромат секса, щекоча мягкой лапой изнутри.

Он полез в тумбочку, достал ключи от наручников и, щёлкнув замком, освободил руки Серхио от изголовья.

— Наконец-то... — проворчал Серхио, потирая запястья.

— Слушай, mi capitan... — сказал вдруг Иван, уставившись на картинку с розой на его коже. — Может, мне тату с пистолетом сделать?


End file.
